To Hate A Boyband and Break The Bro Code
by Taliaem
Summary: Lucy and her friends go to a concert to the band FairyCity Lucy makes an accident on that which leads to her meeting the lead singer/guitarist each day with his band during summer break and school can Lucy have a break from these people and will her friends ever stop talking about each and every single day I wonder how Lucys life is now until Lisanna wants something to do with it..
1. Chapter 1

Hope You Guys Enjoy O_^

Lucy: just get on with it

Me: fine

It all started on a regular day with the gang of high school girls the scarlet haired woman Erza Scarlet, The blue haired book worm Levy Mcgarden, The blue haired cutie Juvia Loxar, The younger blue haired women Wendy Marvell who is in middle school but joins them on her free time, and the blonde beauty Lucy Heartifilia. Then Lisanna Strauss a girl not very fond of liking lucy but hangs out with the group because their interesting.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEP!" yelled Levy

"what was is it!" Juvia said

" FairyCity(yes took it from owl city) is coming to Magnolia Can You Believe it!" she yelled

" You mean the idiotic air heads are coming to Magnolia ?" Lucy asked

"Oh Lighten up Luce I already got tickets were all going tomorrow ." Levy squealed

" Sorry but I think ill pass on that offer levy." Lucy responded

" Come on Lucy this can be your big break for spring break we only got a week left lets do this." Erza said smiling because she had a picture of them in her wallet.

" Fine but I'm only going there because you guys are with me." Lucy sighed

" Lucy San I have to go feed Carla I almost forgot." Wendy cried

" Ok well see you tomorrow Wendy." Lucy waved. Lisanna just stared at the smiling Lucy thinking of why she's so caring but hates boy bands.

" Ok We'll all meet at Lu chan's apartment to go shopping." Levy cheered

"When was this decided?" Lucy asked staring at her cheering dancing blue haired book worm fan.

" Um well we all knew about FairyCity Coming five weeks ago and we brought it up because we knew you would give in ." Levy said humming

"ugh fine meet at my apartment at 5:00pm if you get here at 4:50 or 5:10 I'm locking the door." Lucy said scary her whole gang except Erza.

**At Lucy's Apartment**

" Might as well bring my wallet I mean I have to buy my own clothes for sure." Lucy thought.

"Ding Dong Ding Dong." The door bell range.

" Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu Chan let us in." Levy said as she kept hitting the door bell.

" Come on In guys." Lucy said fake smiling and twitching her eye.

Everyone has settled in an took a seat Levy wore a black shirt saying 'love the look' and skinny jeans. Erza wore a white T-shirt and khaki pants. Juvia Wore a turtleneck and jeans. Lisanna wore a bikini top and jeans (pretty much like cana). Lucy just wore a black tanktop and jeans. Wendy wore a sun dress and boots.

" Ok let's get going." Juvia said excited.

"I'll drive." Erza said

Everyone was scared of Erza's driving one time someone went in front of her car with theirs and erza made it into to a cop chase and went up through a truck ramp doing a 360 degrees flip.

After Erza had drove them to the mall everyone was scared on how well she drived this time this time she only went on a side ramp speed chase.

Walking around the mall looking for jeans and top Lucy found this one shirt that stood out. It had sailor typed of stripes with a black bow in the middle. Lisanna looked at what Lucy was looking at so she went over and picked the shirt(ps it was the last one.) Lucy was pretty heart broken to see the only shirt she wanted gone in the hands of Lisanna.

"Lu Chan we're back." Levy smiled waving at Lucy.

Lucy's POV

I had waved back at Levy chan seeing the jeans and shirt she bought were so cute. Erza's and Juvia were pretty much the same. Then Wendy had two mini dresses one pink and on with black and pink stripes. Then Lisanna with my shirt and her Stocking she bought with red pumps.

"Lu chan you didn't get anything?" Levy said "Don't you want something for concert?

"Don't worry Levy I have plenty of clothes at home." I said fake smiling and walking away

" Will Lucy Nee San be okay? Wendy asked

" I hope so." Juvia said smiling

My bangs covered my eyes of course I wanted something and that something was that shirt until Lisanna had took it. After the girls went and paying for their stuff we all went back to my house.

" Lets get going to the concert it's going to be awesome." Levy said squealing

At The Concert

" This place is huge." Lisanna said

" agreed but it's okay because were in the front." Levy smiled

"Good evening magnolia." A boy with pink hair screamed on stage

That wasn't just any pink haired boy on stage that was Natsu Dragneel the lead guitarist and lead singer. Next to him was Gray Fullbuster the bass guitarist. Along with their small yet awesome drummer Romeo Conbolt. Then scary guy with long here is Gajeel Redfox he had also played drums. Then there was Jellal Fernandes playing electric guitar.

" Ok I'll be playing one of the song that I know you'll guys love so I'd like to pick someone from the crowd to be with me on stage." Natsu said

" Lu chan how if it's one of us. Levy screeched

" Levy that's impossible if they did I would kick him in the shin." Lucy responded.

The band started playing the song of vanilla twilight.The stars lean down to kiss you And I lie awake and miss you Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere  
'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly But I'll miss your arms around me I'd send a postcard to you, dear 'Cause I wish you were here.

The crowd was cheering and then the light was turning on to the mystery person that natsu would pick. Surprisingly that person was none other then Lucy Heartfillia. Natsu reached out his hand for Lucy while Lucy looked disgusted at him Natsu pulled Lucy up and kept singing with Lucy in his arms.

I'll watch the night turn light-blue But it's not the same without you Because it takes two to whisper quietly  
The silence isn't so bad 'Til I look at my hands and feel sad 'Cause the spaces between my fingers Are right where yours fit perfectly.

When Lucy heard the last line she did what she said she would do. Lucy kicked Natsu in the shin.

" OW!" Natsu yelled

Lucy ran off the stage. What had she done? She ruined the concert for her friends feeling disappointed she ran into the car staying and sighing and thinking.

" I wonder why Lu chan did that." Levy said

" Well we need to follow her." Erza said

" I was waiting for this forever." Juvia said

" Calm down Juvia we need to help Lucy." Wendy argued

" I agree with Juvia we've been waiting for this for six weeks now and she comes in and just kicks Natsu in the shin what is that girl thinking." Lisanna said

Erza stopped walking for a moment.

" Our friends become before our fun Lisanna." Erza said with an angry tone.

" I'm sorry guys." Lucy had walked and come to tell them. " I ruined your guys night I just can't stand being near one of those ignorant dense airheaded two faced idiots."

Everyone was speechless did Lucy really hate boy bands that much? They decided not to think about too much it would only make them worry even more.

In front of Lucy's Apartment

"thanks guys I'll see your tomorrow." Lucy smiled and waved

They all waved back and the car had left. Lucy looked down at the ground in disappointment why did she do it? What made her so mad that she kicked Natsu in the shin. What ever it was she would sleep it off.

Suddenly while going to her bed room there was a knock at the door she opened to door to see none other than…

**Well that's all for my first fan fiction hope you enjoy please review and like it please don't hate me with the cliff hanger hope you enjoyed the writing ill still up date today at 3/2/13 so please keep reading this O_^**

**Happy: The secret person issssssssssss….**

**Me: (Shuts cats mouth) you'll find out in the next chapter**

**Happy: fine you win**

**Me: I always do**


	2. Chapter 2

Hope You Guys Enjoy O_^

Lucy: just get on with it

Me: fine

(I bet all of your thought it was Natsu or band Manager fooled ya XD)

At the door was no one other than Lisanna. Lisanna had a worried expression on her face that made Lucy know that something was wrong.

" Lucy we need to talk." Lisanna said

After Lisanna said that Lucy followed Lisanna to the living room so they could talk over some tea.

" so what is it you wanted to talk about Lisanna." Lucy said

" Lucy it's hard to tell you this maybe you'll hate me I don't know I don't really care." Lisanna sighed

" what do you me.." Lucy was cut off by Lisanna

" Lucy I never thought of you as a friend or well anything really but to me your pretty much ruining my chances."

" wha what do you mean Lisanna?!" Lucy cried

" It means if you ever do something that retarded again or even have a chance with FairyCity I promise your life won't be bad right now but your life will be ruined before your very eyes." Lisanna smiled

" glad we had this talk Lucy San see you at school." Lisanna fake smiled

Lucy was scared why would Lisanna say such things. But even if Lisanna said this she knew how to deal with it I mean come on its Lisanna after all.

**The Next Day**

" Lucy wait up!" screamed an eager Levy

" Oh hey levy what u.." Lucy was cut off again

" OMG FAIRY TAIL CITY IS ATTENDING THIS SCHOOL NOW EEEEEEEEEEEP." Some fan girl screamed

" oh no oh no oh no levy hide me." Lucy said

"Lu Chan there's nothing to worry about." Levy smiled

"Fine but if this is something to worry about I'm chasing after you got that?"

"sure Lucy." Levy sarcastically said

As Lucy and Levy were walking down the hall Lucy had tripped which made her land on the ground. Lucy's eyes were wide when she saw Natsu the boy who she hurt in front of 1,000's of people.

" are you okay miss?" asked Natsu

"yep I'm fine (thank god Lisanna wasn't here yet she would have ruined me.)"

" hey your that girl from before?" Natsu said

"yes I'm sorry about last night." Lucy said feeling scared

"don't worry about it it's happened tons of times." Natsu said

Lucy was now confident and such and was glad that he forgave her but couldn't stand him at the same time.

"I'm going to leave now." Lucy said

" Okay then I'll see you later." Natsu yelled

" I doubt that you dense pretty boy freak." Lucy screamed

Everyone in that hallway was freaked out had Lucy gone insane. Fan girls were comforting Natsu like he was a god of some sort and swore that if Lucy did that again they would hesitate to harm her.

**In Class Science**

" Good morning class hope you enjoyed your weekend I'm your science teacher Ms. Lobster or Just Ms. M will do." Michelle said

**Lucy POV**

Oh brother I'm in the same science class as the lump of pink dough. Can't a girl get a break from these people I mean come on a boy band in a school I could feel ghost fan girls surrounding this guy.

" Lucy Heartfilia." Ms Lobster said

" Yes?" Ianswered

" Stop looking into class Miss Heartfilia for that you'll be serving detention." Michelle responded

"OOOOOOOOOOOO Lucy Heartfilia never gets detention." Five boys said

"Serves her right for being mean to Natsu this morning." A girl said

" How about you loud whisperers shut up sit down and think about your life for once." Lucy cried

**Natsu's Pov**

I felt bad for this girl its like she could have a break. I decided to ignore that feeling because I would only get in her way ,but then again a boy should help a girl in danger if that's a hero I don't know what one is.

" pssssssss Luce!" I said

"How do you know my name?" Lucy asked

" small blue bookworm told me." I said

"even so can you shut up and don't talk to me I'm pretty much having a bad day and I don't need you making it worse." Lucy said with a dark aura surrounding her.

Did I tell you guys I get in her way to much, even so I couldn't just let her have this kind of day.

**Lucy's POV**

Why did he talk to me see I told you pretty boys were dense they just don't understand a bad day because their lives perfect.

Normal Pov

"Lucy." Juvia said

" Oh uh hey Juvia." Lucy responded

" I heard your in Natsu's science class that's wonderful." Juvia squealed

"Yep it's a one hit wonder in his eyes but in mine it's a nitemare of two clowns telling terrible jokes." Lucy said

" Lucy!" said a person with white short hair oh god it was Lisanna

" hehehe hhi Lisanna." Said Lucy

" Todays the day I'm going to ask Natsu out." Lisanna squealed

"There he is go get him kid." Lucy responded

Lisanna just glared at her how dare she call her a kid? Any who Lisanna went up to Natsu and said these words.

" Um Na..Natsu San." Lisanna was shivering as she talked

"Yes um Lisanna right." Natsu responded

"Yes uh Natsu I was wondering." Lisanna cried

"Yes?" Natsu wondered

"Will you go to the school dance with me." Lisanna said

"sure why didn't you say so." Natsu answered

Lisanna just hugged him in happiness while Natsu just felt awkward thinking 'were not dating or anything it's just a dance.' I wonder what's on Lucy's mind I guess she's still avoiding me but who am I to blame her.

Walking down the hall way Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Wendy, Lisanna, Levy were ready to go to a movie.

"hello ladies." Said all of fairy city

"hi." Said all of them except Lucy

" Lisanna said you guys were going to see a movie can we join?" Natsu asked

"Sure but your paying popcorn." Juvia responded

"Deal but your paying for drinks." Gray said

"agreed." Said Erza

Natsu stared at Lucy, Lucy not even making eye contact with Natsu made him feel sad like it was his fault but he wanted to make it up to her.

"Lucy." Natsu said

Lucy didn't respond she hated boy bands and going to the movies with one was on her hate list.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for errors everyone I hope you enjoy this chapter

AT The Movies

At the movies we were watching The Grudge every time there was a scary part Lisanna would hug Natsu's arm like it was a teddy bear. Gray and Juvia were watching the movie and held each other when a scary part came (who knew gray could shiver from a movie). Then Erza and Jellal kept cheering when people died in the movie which Lucy found very awkward. While Gajeel just had his arm around Levy. Lucy was sitting on the other wide of where everyone was watching the movie alone was pretty stared at Lucy by herself and decided he should go over there. Wendy and Romeo were just blushing every time they looked at each other .While all that everyone in the theater were on their phones talking about how fairy city was in the movie theater IMAX.

"Hey Luce." Natsu said

"Don't call me that." Lucy responded

"Lucy can you tell the reason you hate boy bands." Natsu asked

Lucy trembled in fear and tears started rolling down her eyes as she ran away crying.

"Lucy wait I'm sorry." Natsu whispered

"Just go away you jerk." She cried

The group saw what happened and all the girls except Lisanna started running after Lucy. Lucy was outside the theater with tears in her eyes thinking of the past of how humiliated she was on stage with all that and stuff.

"Lucy are you alright." Screamed Erza

"Lucy please speak to us." Juvia cried

"Fine he asked me why I hate boy bands!" Lucy yelled

Inside the theaters Natsu was just walking around thinking about how he messed up so badly he deserves a punch in the face. Natsu saw as Lisanna came his way

"Natsu are you alright." Lisanna said

"No I'm not Lisanna I just made Lucy cry." Natsu responded

" Natsu it wasn't your fault it's her own fault she does this every week." Lisanna lied

"No Lisanna it was my fault I just blurted it out and she ran crying." Natsu answered

Natsu was really upset how dare he call himself nice right now ,right now he felt like just sitting down and crying.

"Natsu how about we go on a dat….picnic just me and you and talk about awesome stuff." Lisanna proposed

"sure that would be nice thanks Lisanna." Natsu smiled

Outside the theater Gray, Jellal , Gajeel , Romeo , Natsu, Lisanna went outside to check on Lucy. Lucy told her Erza she wanted to go home right away.

"Lucy." Natsu said as he put his hand on her shoulder

" Don't put your hand on mean again unless you want a death wish!." Lucy screeched

"How dare you Heartfilia? Natsu has done nothing but warm up to you and all you do is this retarded stuff like your some badass of some sort. Lucy you're a joke right now how dare you leave Natsu like this well if this is how your going to be.." Lisanna yelled "I'll make sure to ruin your lifetomorrow at school." She whispered in her ear.

As Erza dropped Lucy off at her apartment Lucy was exhausted as heck that she wished she could just take a nap. As soon as she went to sleep she didn't know Lisanna was here taking pictures of her sleeping with a toy and she would definitely post this at school.

Next Day School

Lucy awoken from her slumber and began getting dressed for school as she gets ready on the kitchen table there was a note.

Your so cute when your sleeping I guess the school should know how cute you are .

Love, Lisanna

Lucy was mad scratch that angry she was going to have a hell of a day at school. When Lucy got to school everyone started staring at her and there she saw it tons of pictures of her sleeping on doors lockers banners everywhere.

"Lucy." Said Juvia hugging Lucy

"Laugh Out Loud Lucy Heartfilia the so called badass sleeps with a stuffed animal in her sleep." A boy said

"I wonder who's more stuffed at night." A girl yelled

This couldn't be happening Lucy was speechless she was about just let go and cry until.

"Hi Lucy." Lisanna said. "How was your sleep?"

"You Bitch You did this." Lucy said

" I don't know what your talking about Lucy." She responded

" I'll freaking torture you." Lucy said

Lisanna was pretty scared and just moved back one step to see Natsu in front of Lisanna protecting Lisanna.

"Lucy why would you want to torture Lisanna?" Natsu saif

"Like you would understand." Lucy responded

" I won't let you harm her one bit if you touch her I won't hesitate to hit back." Natsu shouted

"How could you defend someone who's messing up my life?!" Lucy said

Lucy was angry she could feel tears in her eyes about to form.

"Natsu what the hell man?" Gray said to Natsu

"Lucy are you alright." Erza ran and helped her up

Erza was worried for her friend she was shivering and could feel her heart beat.

"This is insane how could you do this to her Natsu." Levy said

" If she's going to threaten Lisanna I won't hold back torturing her." Natsu said

Everyone was confused did a member of Fairycity just threaten a student of a highschool how could this get any worse but after that Lucy stood up and walked away.

" apparently I deserve the hardball on this situation so I'm just gonna clean up these photos Levy Erza can you help me?" Lucy asked fake smiling

Lisanna was secretly smiling behind Natsu she wanted this to happen she wanted Lucy to suffer she wanted to be noticed and she had Natsu wrapped around her finger like string.

PE Class

"Okay class today were gonna start out with some dodgeball today will be random switched up." Yelled Aquarius

Team1: Juvia Lucy Gray Erza Natsu Levy

Team 2 Lisanna Evergreen Elfman Laxus Sting Rogue

"Ready play ball!" Aquarius yelled

Lucy got a dodge ball threw it at Evergreen and got her out. While Lisanna kept aiming for Lucy Natsu aimed for Sing while Gray aimed for Rogue. Lisanna threw it at Gray and got him out. Lisanna threw it at Levy got her out . Juvia threw it at Sting and got him out. Rogue threw it at Juvia got her out. Lucy threw it at Rogue got him out. Lisanna threw it at Natsu and got him out. Lucy threw it at Elfman got him threw the ball at Erza getting her out. Lucy threw the ball at Laxus getting him out. All there was left was Lucy and Lisanna.

"You can do it Lu Chan." Levy cheered

"Yeah Lisanna you can do it!" Natsu cheered(I threw up making these nali moments swear it ends in nalu)

While they kept throwing balls Lucy was getting really dizzy and about to faint Lisanna threw the ball and then in a shock of surprise Lucy had caught the ball getting Lisanna out.

"Lucy you were great."Juvia squealed

"Thanks Juvia you too." Lucy responded

Natsu glared at Lucy again. "the school dance is tomorrow Lisanna." Natsu said. "I totally forgot." Lisanna responded

" Lu Chan are you coming to the dance?" Levy asked

"No way in hell am I going to the dance." Lucy responded

"You have I was waiting for this for a long time." Levy said

"Ok _I_'ll come only because of you." Lucy smiled

Natsu kept glaring at what the girls were talking about maybe he should perform at the dance and just like the concert do it all over again.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you enjoy this chapter it's gonna be a 2 part ok? And please choose who you want Lucy to go to the dance with

5. no one but let her dance one dance with Natsu

**At School Next Day**

Lucy was just walking down the hallway ignoring the rumors. Lucy was always the main story each day and it didn't bother her as much.

"Lucy!" called a the blue haired bookworm Levy

"oh hey Levy." Lucy responded

"Lucy!" called the rest of the group except Lisanna

" Hi everyone." Lucy waved

" Are you okay today Lucy?" Juvia asked

" hmm yeah pretty much." Lucy answered

The girls were just talking getting to the class that they all had together when suddenly Natsu is there as well.

"Luce?" Natsu said

Lucy ignored him how can he even talk to her when he's on team Lisanna for crying out loud.

"Natsu even if you are famous if you dare hurt Lucy again I'll make sure you'll never sing again." Erza said scary

"oh come on Luce talk to me."Natsu said

"shut up and bleed." Lucy said

Natsu didn't know what she meant by that but he know what he wanted to do.

"Lucy I know you think famous people have perfect lives." Natsu said more serious this time

"Which they do smart one." Lucy responded

" Then how about before the dance we go on a date?" Natsu said nervous

" How about you ask you little butt kisser Lisanna?" Lucy screamed

" One date and that's all I promise you won't regret it." Natsu said

" If I regret meeting you of course I'll regret going on a date with you." Lucy answered

Lucy couldn't keep dealing with guy so she said yes, but she knew she would have to watch out for Lisanna in case.

**Math Class**

" Good Morning class my names Virgo and today we'll be working on fractions." Virgo said

"uuuuuuugh she's the worst." Gray yelled

"Gray do you really want your 3rd detention today?" Virgo said

"No miss I love math." Gray said fake smiling

" gee hee coward." Gajeel whispered

" Gajeel you almost got in trouble in cooking class so hush." Jellal pointed out

Even during math class the boys were just talking about the dance on how Jellal would ask Erza out then Gajeel would ask Levy and Gray would ask Juvia but they felt awkward when they remembered Natsu going with Lisanna. Then that left Romeo and Wendy in there middle school dance.

**Out side Hallway**

Everyone was walking to their class when Lisanna suddenly saw Lucy.

" Lucysan I heard you and Natsu are going on a date." Lisanna said

" Buzz off Bee and yes we are." Lucy responded

" Well you're not going on that date." Lisanna said

" Actually I am kid were going to a food place just us two." Lucy smiled

" Enough with calling me kid old hag." Lisanna declared

Lucy and Lisanna argued for about 10 minutes and they knew they just missed their class because the door were locked.

**After School**

All the girls and the band walked home together. Lucy still felt a little awkward talking to Natsu and still wanted to leave this group of boy bands.

" Luce I'll pick you up at 4:30 if that's okay." Natsu asked

" mhm." Was all Lucy said

"Lu chan remember we have to go shopping at 6:00 the dance is at 7:30." Levy proposed

When they finished walking Lucy got ready for her date it was 4:25 so Natsu would be here to pick her up. Lucy just wore a hooded jacket denim jeans and strapless flat pumps.

The door bell had rang and Lucy opened the door to see Natsu. Natsu and Lucy just talked for about 3 minutes and Natsu drove Lucy to Mermaid Heel the Sea Food place.

Natsu started getting the table and stuff while they started talking.

" Natsu tell me how you even became a star." Lucy asked

"ok well it started like this." Natsu said

Flash Back

" _Mom Dad where are you?" said a small Natsu_

_Natsu walked around his house it was empty and check his parents room that was also empty. He couldn't believe they just left him alone in the house with no one but Happy his cat._

"_Happy where do you think they went?" Natsu asked_

"_Nyan." Happy responded_

_Five weeks after Natsu's parents came back the house bill wasn't payed so Natsu was forced to live in an orphanage. One day in that orphanage he met people Gajeel ,Jellal,Romeo,Gray, and they started there own band. One day outside Natsu had an idea to get money so with the donated instruments from the orphanage they went outside and started playing and singing only to be found by a famous music producer that pretty much raised them like his own. From that day they were FairyCity and looked forward to upcoming events._

** End Of Flashback**

"That's was a really good story Natsu I never knew that happened to you I'm sorry." Lucy said

" It's alright Luce so do you forgive me?" Natsu asked

" Of course I do idiot." Lucy responded

Lucy was so busy talking to Natsu that she didn't see Lisanna just staring at them talking to each other. Lisanna was furious how was she supposed to know that they would go this far and today Natsu and her were supposed to go on a picnic but no Lucy wanted Natsu all for herself which made Lisanna the most furious person at the place right now.

" Hey um Lucy." Natsu said

"Yeah?" Lucy said

"uhhh what do you think of me now." Said Natsu rubbing his head

"You're a good person that I underestimated Natsu." She responded

" I'm glad I thought you would hold a grudge against me." Natsu said

" And the best part is I don't regret going on this date with you now." Lucy smiled

As they stared into each other eyes Lisanna was watching them get closer and she knew what she had to do. Lisanna ran up to their table and had kissed Natsu. Lucy was shocked she didn't know they were dating.

" Oh my gosh I'm sorry I didn't know you guys were dating." Lucy said and ran off

" Wait What?!" Natsu said

Lisanna was laughing because she just kissed Natsu Dragneel of Fairycity and two sent Lucy crying away from him so now she was in control.

" Why did you do that?" Natsu asked with his bangs covering his eyes

" She'll get over it Natsu San." Lisanna said

Natsu was shocked that just happened now he couldn't face Lucy one bit after was just happened but he stomped of Mermaid heel depressed and sad . And Lisanna she was just enjoying this.

**Hope You loved this chapter I know my natsu and lisanna are ooc but I hope you still enjoyed I'm happy writing to you guys I still need votes and it will end Natsu x Lucy I swear I just wanna go slow with okay guys thanks for reading**

**Happy: I bet you would want to kiss natsu too Taliaem**

**Me: In your dreams you Carla loving cat**

**Happy: How Dare you?**

**Me: That right Neko move along**


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you guys are enjoying it so far I swear I'll try less errors

I know I promised the dance this chapter I might do it but for now its next day at school kay? :D

**At School Next Day**

Lucy's heart hurt she didn't get it why try and kiss someone when your dating someone else it was all confusing to her.

" Lucy how was your date with Natsu." Levy asked with Gray Jellal and Gajeel

" uhh good really good." Lucy responded

" Lucy I know your lying it's easy to tell when you are." Levy said

" Fine I almost kissed Natsu then Lisanna came in and kissed Natsu and I ran out crying ARE YOU HAPPY NOW." Lucy screamed and ran off

Levy ran after Lucy while Gajeel Jellal and Gray looked for Natsu

" Natsu Dragneel!" Gray said

"Yes Popsicle." Natsu responded

" Natsu you made a girl cry that's breaking the bro code!." Gray yelled

"Breaking the bro code!." Jellal and Gajeel copied

" You almost and kissed a girl without your band there that's breaking the bro code!." Gray screamed

" Breaking the bro code!" Jellal and Gajeel screamed again

"guys I can't talk right now I have a lot on my mind." Natsu said

" We know you do and right now I'm gonna ask right now Why The Fuck did you kiss Lisanna when you were about to kiss Lucy." Gray yelled

" Lisanna kissed me when I was about to kiss Lucy." Natsu responded

" I don't believe that Natsu we all know you're not that gullible to kiss another girl like that." Gray spoke softer

"I know I messed up that's why I'm gonna do something just for Lucy."

**After Class**

Lucy was just walking with her friends thinking about how Lisanna stole her kiss with Natsu.

" Lucy." Lucy turned to see that voice coming from Natsu. " Lucy I'm so sorry that happened yesterday do you forgive me?

" Of course I wish you and Lisanna blessings." Lucy bowed and said

" Me and Lisanna are not dating." Natsu yelled

" The way you didn't push her off when you were kissing looks like it." Lucy said

" Lucy listen to me I don't even know why your mad it's not like you're in love with me." Natsu said

Lucy was depressed when he said that she wasn't angry but disappointed.

" Goodbye Natsu." Lucy said and ran off to her friends

**After School**

" Guys I wanted to get a dog of some sort so is it ok if you guys can go with me to the pound Quatro Puppy?" Erza said

"sure." They all said

" What kind of dog were you planning on getting." Levy asked

" Probably a pitbull cause of their faces." Erza said when she blanked out

" Earth to Erza." Juvia snapped her fingers

The girls just walked home together on the way they picked up crepes and soda.

" I'll see you guys at 6:00pm." Lucy said when they left

Lucy had another hard day at school luckily Lisanna was absent on that day so it wasn't all bad.

(This place By Aya Hirano Plays on Lucys Phone.) " Hello?." Lucy said

" Lucy it's Lisanna." Lisanna said

" How do you have my number." Lucy spoke

" You didn't think I took pictures of you for nothing right?" Lisanna said laughing "any who as a sorry gift I got you something so when you go to the dance tomorrow I hope you like it."

"Uh Ok well thanks for telling me." Lucy responded "Bye."

Lucy was felt awkward why would Lisanna her enemy give her a gift and what was this gift she'll probably ask her friends tomorrow.

**Next School Day**

" Lu Chan the school dance is today I can't wait!" Levy shouted

" me neither Levy I just wonder how Wendy's middle school dance will be like." Lucy asked

" I do too but I hope she goes with Romeo." Levy said

"Agreed but who are your going with Levy." Lucy asked

" well Gajeel asked me a few days ago so I'm going with him." Levy soft said

" Well I hope he's gentle with you on the slow dance." Lucy smiled

Lucy and Levy talked for most of the time and went to lunch.

**Lunch Time**

Today for the Lunch menu was turkey sandwich side of chips strawberry milkshake and broccoli.

Lucy was just walking with her friends to a table when suddenly the wicked witch came(ps Lisanna).

" Hi Lucy San." Lisanna said

Lucy ignored her she didn't want even more trouble now with all the gossip of Lisanna and Natsu kissing at Mermaid Heel. Lisanna just kept blocking Lucy's way to the table.

" I'm trying to get to my seat witch." Lucy said

" witch? Is that any way to address your friend." Lisanna asked

" You as my friend? I rather be friends with a drunken squid then you." Lucy angered

" That's it Heartfilia!" Lisanna said

The cat fight had began Lisanna pushed Lucy to a table. Lucy countered Lisanna and got a hold of her arms. Lisanna then kicks Lucy to where the trays were. After that Lucy kicked Lisanna into her tray of food. Lisanna was pissed off and starts clawing at Lucy leaving bruises. Lucy kicked her in the shin and Lisanna yelled. Guys were screaming cat fight and people were betting Team Lucy or Team Lisanna. Then Jellal and Gajeel came stopping the fight. Jellal got a hole of Lucy and Gajeel got a hold of Lisanna.

" You guys are so lucky that teacher and staff are at the meeting or you guys would get expelled." Jellal said

" i'm sorry but I can't take anymore of her." Lucy pointed to Lisanna

" Stop being such a baby Lucillia." Lisanna teased

" How dare you you no good slut." Lucy screamed

" GET A HOLD OF YOURSELVES." Gajeel screamed

Gajeel and Jellal started talking to the girls while lunch time and they both ended up hungry because of these two. Don't get me wrong Lisanna and Lucy are still enemy's and they will fight in public if they have to but just for today they stopped but tonight would be a whole different story again.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys I tried really hard on this one so hope you loved it

-Taliaem


	6. Chapter 6

**How do I say sorry for not updating so much also thanks to my reviewers I know where to keep going with this story so thank you**

**GoldenRoseTanya**

**1fairytaillover**

**Jessoemaebay**

**Thanks for reviewing and the others too now lets begin.**

Chapter 6

Lucy's Pov

It was almost time for school to end so I could go shopping with Erza and the others for fancy dresses. I was in science class learning nothing but cutting a cat into pieces. Of course my I experience now that should I hate Natsu or just ignore him until I feel I should talk to him? I mean I hated boy bands too much to be possible but something about Natsu made me check twice about them but there was still the reason I hated boy bands and I would tell Natsu sooner or later but for now all I wanted to do was part away from all the rumors.(ps Natsu is in this class with Lucy sorry for forgetting)

"Alright class your homework today is to study on the cats body and each body part is worth thirty points so this goes into your science grade." Michelle said

" I really wanted less home work today too." A student said

After the bell rang everyone was finally out of class and me I ran to the group.

" Lu chan over here!" Levy screamed

" Hi guys ready to go to the mall?" I asked

" Yep but first we all discussed it and we want you to get a date." Juvia said

" Whaaa.. I don't want a date." I screamed

I looked over at the hallway seeing anyone that I would go on a date with there was pretty much no one that suited me no one but…but never mind that pink haired jerk. Then suddenly someone with blonde hair walked up to me.

"Lucy would you go to the dance with me?" it was Sting Eucliffe

"Uhh.. sure Sting sounds like a plan." I said nervously

"Great pick you up at 6:00" he said and walked away

" alright Lu chan you got a date and it's with Sting the guy who's almost as hot as Natsu Jellal and Gray combined." Erza said

" yep lucky me." I said sarcastically

Natsu's POV

I had saw all of it how Sting asked Lucy to the dance and she accepted it. I don't know why but I felt like flowers were dying in my stomach when I saw her smiling with him. Even so I still had to go to the dance with Lisanna even if she took my first kiss and made Lucy run away from the restraunt that day. I had to hurry it up with this song so I could show Lucy how I feel and I regret ever saying she wasn't in love with me because it felt like I was making her own choice but I hope I can turn her emotion around to giving me another chance.

**After School**

Lucy's Pov

Me and the girls went to the mall with Lisanna… but I didn't care I knew tonight was the night I had been waiting for. I went to the part isle with dresses that were fashion designed or just made from scratch and I saw this one dress that was sky blue and had this hot pink ribbon in the back that came with sky blue gloves and black stockings. I didn't wait for anyone so I just grabbed the dress but I was 34,000 jewels. I had enough money for it but it make me a little poorer but who cares I'll take extra shifts at the Café to get more. I saw Erza's dress was a Magenta color that had ruffles on the side that came with a ribbon bow that attached to her hair. Juvia had a Violet dress that came with shoes that were also violet. Wendy brought a pink gown that went to her ankles and with a bow on her head. Levy brought a yellow dress that had the most delicate glitter pieces and it came with a bow. And then there was Lisanna that got a black dress which almost showed her chest and it came with knee socks and pink shoes.

" All right lets go pay for these." I said before walking into the line

After we all paid for the dresses we all went back to our house to get ready. It was 5 minutes to 6:00pm so I knew that Sting would be coming to pick me up. I put on my dress and gloves with the stocking and I looked like a goddess not to brag. I heard a car park so that must have been Sting waiting outside to pick me up so I grabbed my purse and he knocked on the door.

"Oh hi Sting." I said with a smile. Sting wore a black tuxedo with a tie that made him look like a hot business man.

" Hello Lucy you look amazing." Sting said as he looked from my legs to my face.

" Well we should get going." He said

" Um sure lets go." I said

We talked a lot the whole ride there and even played a few games that a kid would play but we didn't really care .

At The Party Normal Pov

Sting and Lucy entered into the school dance only to see her friends and the band. She walked over to them and gave her group hugs without Lisanna.

"Lu chan you look… I'm speechless for words and I know tons." Levy laughed

"So what did you guys wanna go do." Erza said

" I was gonna go dance with Gray." Juvia said

" I'll go dance with Gajeel." Levy said

" Levy you know I can't dance." Gajeel cried

" Then I'll teach you." Levy screamed

"I'll go with Jellal then see you later Lucy." Erza smiled and winked

" Wanna dance?" Lucy asked Sting

"Sure that would be fun." Sting responded

I danced with Sting and surprisingly he was really good but a little of my chest hurt because I saw Natsu and Lisanna dancing right beside us.

**Hope you liked this chapter I'm sorry I didn't update in so long ps IT WILL END NALU I SWEAR IT. Any who I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did I think I liked this chapter better than lots of chapter but oh well.**

**Happy: Dancing in the Dark**

**Me: Hell no**

**Happy: Fine.. tramp**

**Me: -Grabs pick axe- What you say**

**Happy: uhh you don't know you beautiful**

**Me: I actually do and I hate that song :/**

**Happy: Then that's why I smile**

**Me: Avril Lavigne for the win O_^ good neko**

**Happy: can a guy get a fish around here**

**Me: stupid drunk neko = =**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you enjoy this next chapter for all my nalu lovers there gonna be a huge nalu moment that I hope you enjoy and something awesome.**

** Lucys Pov**

Even if they were here it didn't stop me from having a good time dancing with Sting. I knew maybe Sting was a nice guy but I would lie saying that I like liked him because I wouldn't stop staring at Natsu and I think Sting noticed so he stopped dancing for a moment because he heard a slow dance coming up. I saw him reaching for my hand and so I let him grab it because this slow dance would be magical but again I do not like like him so don't even try.

" I've never had so much fun dancing with someone." Sting smiled and said

" Me neither thanks Sting." Lucy said (No The Dance Isnt Over)

A new song was coming up it sounded like a Tango. I looked over and saw Levy and Gajeel. Gajeel would get off his seat to Tango scratch that dance even though Levy was begging him. Then I looked the other way with Natsu and Lisanna and it seemed like Lisanna took the lead in tangoing. Then I just looked at Sting and it felt kind of uncomfortable because I could see his hips moving closer to mine but I wouldn't tell him that it would ruin his night. Then he dipped me at the end of the song.

" Woah." I whispered

" Don't worry I wouldn't let you fall." Sting said

" It's good to have trust." I replied

" Yeah it really is." Sting grinned

As I look back at Lisanna and Natsu I knew Natsu was mad for some reason but I didn't know why and I didn't need to know right now.

" Wanna go get a drink?" I said to Sting

" I'm gonna go to the bathroom see you when I come back." Sting said as he pats my head.

" Natsu I'm thirsty can you get me a drink." Lisanna said

" You have two legs use them." Natsu said not enjoying his time with her

" But you my boyfriend." Lisanna says innocently

" Lisanna I'm you're a nice girl but me and you were never dating in the first place." Natsu replied

As I heard Natsu said that I thought I overreacted that he was dating her and it also wasn't his fault that kiss at Mermaid Heel happened so I thought later I should apologize to him.

" Natsu Dragneel I know your secrets of what you done and what you do off stage so don't think trying to break up with me will work." Lisanna reminded him

" Lisanna you swore you wouldn't put those pictures online." Natsu angered

" I didn't but if you try and break with me then I will." Lisanna cheered

Natsu had give in to her he didn't realize a girl could be so evil to do this to him. Lisanna walked over to the where the drinks are and opened her phone to call Sting…

**In the Bathroom Normal POV**

" Ring Ring." Went Sting's phone

"Hello?" Sting answered

" Sting have you done it to her yet?" Lisanna said

" I'm close to getting her in Lisa chan don't worry she'll be in my pants by the time I come out here." Sting said

" Great this is one surprise present Lucy Heartfilia will never forget." Lisanna said happily

" Agreed now tell me how things with Natsu are going." Sting exclaimed

" Only a little bit more and he'll give up on that slut." Lisanna groaned

" Good call you later Lisanna." Sting replied

" Okay seeya soon." Lisanna said and turned off her phone

**Out side the Bathroom**

" Welcome back Sting." Said Lucy

"Thank you Lucy chan." Sting replied

" Now do you wanna go get a drink." Lucy said

"Sure lets go." Sting smiled

**On Gray and Juvia Time**

" Gray I wanted to ask you this but what do you think of me." Juvia whispered soft

" Juvia I think you're the nicest girl I've ever met and I'm glad I could ask you to the dance." Gray said

" Juvia thinks so too." Juvia smiled and so did Gray while they enjoyed this day.

**Erza and Jellal**

" So Jellal how are you enjoying the dance?" Erza asked shyly

" I really enjoying it and with you it makes it even better." Jellal said and blushed

" Really? Me too." And Erza was blushing her hair color

" Who thought I had the courage to ask you out I was about to chicken out." Jellal said innocently

" Then I guess I have more bravery then you ." Erza winked at him and Jellal continued blushing

**Back to Sting and Lucy Lucy Pov**

" Lucy chan lets go upstairs." Sting said

" What for?" I said nervous

" Just come on I need to show you something." Sting said and took my hand

I was pretty nervous about what Sting wanted but I knew I could trust him. Then Sting suddenly locked the door of an empty classroom that locks from the inside.

" Uhh Sting um what the hell." I said

" Shut up." Sting replies

I was scared why he locked the door and I didn't wanna know why. The next thing I know is he's laying on top of me covering my mouth.

" Now listen here blondie you really thought I was enjoying your company your dead wrong." Sting smirked. "There things I need to do right now so you better listen.

As soon as I heard those words I started struggling. Then I bit his finger.

" Ow you little B****" Sting replied and he slapped me. I felt horror creeping down my spine as I felt him zipping my dress down.

I started screaming and screaming as his hands roam through my body and I could feel something poke me but I didn't wanna know what I was.

" Stay still." Sting smiled and said

" How can you do this to a girl!" I yelled

" I'm not doing it just to a girl I'm doing it to a slut." Sting whispered in my ear and his hands took off my bra and you know the rest.

My eyes widened as I felt his lips on mine and tears streaming down my face because my first kiss was tooken by this lunatic that I didn't like.

When I felt one his hands try moving down under my panties I screamed as loud as I can.

"NOOO!" I screamed loud as hell

**Back At the Dance Natsu Pov**

" Lisanna I'm going to go use the bathroom upstairs okay?" I asked

" Take your time Natsu Kun." She said

As I went upstairs to use the bathroom I heard screams. Screams that belonged to Lucy I ran following the screams and I saw through a window of the empty that Lucy crying with Sting pretty much doing something that girls hated and that word was in my head now Sting ra.. rap.. raped Lucy. I was so angry at that bastard I saw something all over Lucy and I had to act fast. I started by hitting the door with my shoulder until the lock finally broke and the door was opened.

" Na.. Natsu?" Lucy said relieved

" It's alright Luce I'm here now and there no way I'm leaving this guy uninjured."I said

As soon as I finished that sentence I was already punched in the stomach by Sting.

" There's no way I'll let you go you bastard." I said as I threw a punch to his face which pushed him back to the wall. After that he got back up head butting me to the nose my nose started bleeding. Lucy just stared at us and was shock that this all happened.

" I've gotta to do something." Lucy said as she went through desk she saw a pen. As she took that pen at the right moment she stabbed Sting's foot with that pen.

" You little.." Sting said as he took a hold of Lucy hair pulling it that screamed out. As Sting pulled Lucy's hair at the right moment I upper cut his chin and he fell on the ground unconscious.

" Lucy are you okay?" I asked

Lucy was speechless at what happened first that guy second losing something precious and 3rd getting her hair pulled and stabbing Sting with the pen. Could I blame her she was a girl and Mavis knows that she was in pain. So I stood up and hugged her.

"Thank you Natsu Thank you for everything." Lucy said crying into my chest

" Your welcome Luce this won't happen again." I replied

" I'm sorry Natsu that I accused you of something you didn't do." She said to me

"That doesen't matter now lets get back to the dance." I said and held her hand

**What did you guys think T or M? either way this chapter was totally my longest chapter I've wrote in this thing also THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER I AM NOT DONE YET D:**

**PS I never imagined me doing that to Sting but aye he's Sting what character would I make him?**

**Any who theres still Lisanna to be taken care of Wendy talking about her school dance the other pairings the song im using that Natsu will perform only for Lucy in front of the whole dance and ETC so probably gonna go to about chapter 15 or 12 ok guys? Thanks for reading :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**New Chapter (claps) ps also read my newest story it will get good ps I can spoil it for u next chapter O_^.**

Still at the School Dance

Natsu and Lucy were walking back to the dance floor when suddenly Lucy's friends and the rest of the band came rushing at them

" Lucy are you okay?" Levy asked worried

" I'm fine now Levy thanks for asking." Lucy said

" Lucy what happened to your dress?" Juvia asked

Lucy didn't want to answer that question since she was still sore from that experience. Lucy looked at Natsu with the 'you tell them ' look on her face and Natsu just nodded.

" Ok….. Um guys?"Natsu started

Everyone was waiting for what Natsu had to say and they were eager to find out.

" Lucy." Natsu started his sentence but interrupted by fangirls

" Natsu come dance with us!" A group of girls screamed

Natsu ignored them he hated fangirls they were a bunch of low lives that stalked celebrities but Lucy's friends were different because they made his band mates happy in a way and Lucy made Natsu happy too even though she hated boy bands.

" Let me say it..Lucy was ra….. raped." Natsu finished

Everyone stared at Lucy with shock eyes, the girls went to go comfort Lucy while the boys patted her on the back.

" But how did she escape.?" Levy asked

" I was there to save her before anything gone to murder or something." Natsu said

" Natsu it would take a celebrity guts to put himself like that for a girl even though it meant getting hurt." Jellal said

" Yea well I really…" Natsu said but was cut off by Lisanna running to him

"Natsu sweety!" Lisanna yelled

Natsu dodged Lisanna's hug and angered.

" Lisanna did you do this." Lucy asked

" No I didn't call Sting and tell him to rape you." Lisanna said " How was it?"

" Lisanna that's going too far!" Erza said

" Quiet wench! Like you can stop me or should I tell Jellal about the toy you…" Lisanna replied but was cut off.

" DON'T SAY IT!" Erza screamed

" I know each of your guys secrets like Levy when Gajeel asked you to the dance I saw you at the store buying a pack of." Lisanna said

" STOP IT LISANNA!" Levy yelled

" Or my dear sweet Juvia that you have painting of you and someone doing something naughty." Lisanna responded

" YOU SWORE YOU WOULD'NT SAY ANYTHING!" Juvia cried

" And last but not least LuLu chan maybe you can call me a stalker but I saw through your house window was very disturbing it looked like u had how should I say it using your fingers somewhere touching your body moaning a pink haired boys name." Lisanna laughed

" YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Lucy yelled with tears in her eyes and Natsu holding her back. "I HATE YOU I FREAKING HATE YOU FOREVER TAKE THAT BACK YOU BIMBO."

Lucy finally dropped to her knees and started crying. Natsu comforted Lucy telling her everything will be alright.

" Natsu take your hands off her!" Lisanna screeched

" Yeah? Or what!" Natsu screamed

Lisanna cleared her throat and sung these words

"_I'll post about the inflatable human sized doll and you screamed a blondie's name that all." _Lisanna finished the song.

Natsu covered his ears and saw his band mates staring at him.

" Mabye Gray should continue making his videos of him as a girl keeping the records locked away for him to watch." Lisanna yelled

" Why me Lisanna!" Gray said

" Because I don't like you isn't that obvious even more obvious then Gajeel taking pictures with fuzzy animals." Lisanna mocked

Gajeel growled as if he would pounched on Lisanna and scratch her face out.

" And Jellal… ehh I got nothing." Lisanna said

Jellal was the lucky one everyone stared at him.

" Lisanna what do you want?!" Lucy asked

" You to suffer and me to have Natsu for personal use." Lisanna shared

" You know why you can't have Natsu?" Lucy said

"Why?" Lisanna said

Lucy knew she had to do a fake act so she got up walked up to Natsu and held his hand.

"Because he's mine." Lucy responded which made Natsu blush.

Lisanna was angry as hell and she was so angry that she started another cat fight with Lucy.

" You really asking for an ass kicking Heartfilia." Lisanna said in a stance

" You mean the one where I kick yours to the stars then yea." Lucy also said in a stance

Lisanna grabbed Lucy's legs which tripped her onto the floor. Lucy grabbed Lisanna dress and tore it leaving her half naked and same with Lisanna did to Lucy. Then Lucy kicked Lisanna into the punch bowl, which lead Lisanna to push Lucy into the crème pie isle. Then Lucy took Lisanna's neck and threw here to the top of the table. Then Lisanna threw Lucy to the ground and grabbed a pocket knife which she started stabbing onto the floor where Lucy was and Lucy had to move quickly. Then Lucy kicked the knife out of her hands and pushed Lisanna into the chocolate cake and grabbing Lisanna arms as a cop bent her to the table and Levy called the cops.

10 minutes later the cops came and talked to the girls about everything.

" I see." Said Cop Laxus Dreyar "Lisanna Strauss you are under arrest for almost murdering Miss Heartfilia you have to right to remain silent."

The cop put Lisanna in hand cuffs and Sting too since they found him and they went into the car.

Lisanna looked back at Lucy and mumbled something that sounded like ' I'll come back for you.'

"Thank Mavis it's over." Lucy said

" It's over for now." Natsu said

" What do you mean?" Lucy asked

" Since Lisanna is black mailing all of us but Jellal she gonna use us tomorrow at her court thing to decide either she stays in jail or not." Natsu said

" Whats that gotta do with us?" Lucy said

" It means if we don't help her break free then you can kiss our privacy good bye and our lives ruined hello." Natsu said

" So this is gonna go on for a long time isn't it Natsu." Gray said

" I'm afraid so but lets not worry about it until tomorrow and lets go to my house but first get Wendy and Romeo." Natsu said

" I'll go get them." Lucy said

" I'll come with." Natsu said

Lucy and Natsu walked together to the middle school to pick up Wendy and Romeo.

"Oi Luce?" Natsu said

" Yes Natsu?" Lucy answered

" Did you mean what you said back there?" Natsu asked

" I don't know what your talking about." Lucy said covering her blush from that moment

" You said that I'm yours." Natsu winked at Lucy

" Yeah well only because.." Lucy said but was cut off by a middle school kid.

" OMG IT's NATSU DRAGNEEL OF FAIRY CITY GUYS GET HIM!" the girl screamed

" Lucy?" Natsu said

" Yeah?" Lucy responded

"Run!" Natsu yelled

Natsu and Lucy ran through the middle school dance finding Romeo and Wendy dancing together. They awed for a moment then saw the crowd coming and then grabbed Romeo and Wendy.

" Hi Lucy san Natsu kun." Wendy and Romeo said in Unison

" Hi guys were going to my house so run really fast okay?" Natsu said

They nodded their heads and started running with Natsu and Lucy out of the middle school dance and closed the door.

"That was a close one." Natsu said

" Yeah it was!" Lucy said hitting Natsu on the head.

" Hey guys were over here!" Yelled Levy

" Ready to go?" Natsu asked Lucy

Lucy nodded her head smiling

Natsu smiled back and though 'your mine I like that.'


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG the comments from last chapter I feel so HAPPY RIGHT NOW! Thank you guys for supporting me on this fan fiction this is my first one ever and I'm just so happy making these chapters for you so thank you! DIGIKO12 GoldenRoseTanya XxxHollowShadowxxX Dark-Angel1997 1fairytailover Mimichan55 Brandorable IG1701FT Jessimaebay AND ALL MY FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITES AND MY REVIEWERS I SALUTE TO YOU THANK YOU! O_^ now lets begin sha'll we ( ps Lucy tells why she hates boybands this chapter.)**

At Natsu's House

Natsu drove the girls and his band mates to his house to have some fun while their there.

" Woah!" Levy yelled

"Like what you see?" Gajeel asked

" Yes I've never seen a house bigger than Lucy's mansion." Levy said

Natsu turned to Lucy with wide eyes and a dropped mouth.

"You live in a mansion?" Natsu asked

" Yeah but I don't like to talk about it." Lucy said emotionless

Natsu saw Lucy sad when he mentioned it so he decided to drop it.

They all went inside Natsu's house to see so many fancy things like gold table, band poster, and video games.

"Your house sure is interesting Natsu." Erza said

" Pshh! It's not all that." Natsu replied

" Are you kidding me?! Even if I worked for life I wouldn't have enough money for this!" Juvia screamed

" It's really fancy don't you think Romeo san?" Wendy said

"yeah it's huger then I remember." Romeo smiled

Lucy looked down at the ground emotionless while Natsu watched as she did so.

" Lucy what's wrong?" Natsu asked

" Nothing is wrong I'm just fine." Lucy fake smiled

" Lucy just tell you know you can trust me." Natsu winked

"Well I was thinking if we get Lisanna out of jail wouldn't I get arrested for false information." Lucy wide eyed said

Natsu started looking down at the ground too.

" I don't know what would happen but if that did happen we would break you out in a second Luce." Natsu comforted her

"Thank you I guess now I can tell you why I hate boy bands now since I trust you a lot." Lucy frowned

Everyone went to go sit by the kitchen so that Lucy would tell everyone the story.

"well it happened like this one day me,levy,Erza,Juvia were gonna go to this concert of the boyband duo Sabertooth which only had 3 people in it Sting,Rogue, and Rufus. Well just like how Natsu picked me up on stage Rouge did the same thing and I was happy because I loved boybands at that time. Well when I brought on stage I saw a lot of men in the crowd and the only girls there at the concert were my friends. Well the boys in the crowd kept cherring "Strip her Strip her!" and that's exactly what Rogue did to me as a 15 year old. I was stripped all the way to my panties and bra in front of the whole crowd and I could see my friends just staring at me when I ran off stage and since this was a live concert they were holding then it would be all over the internet and television. After that concert Erza drop me off at my mansion where I used to live. At the mansion I changed my clothes then went to go see my dad."

"My dad was furious because he had the video and everything so he started calling me those bad names such as "Slut" or "Whore" which made me angry at myself for letting that happen to me. Then I went to school where everyone just stared at me and called me those words my dad called me and I was bullied for that whole year. I cried each day hoping each day would get better but that day never came. So I decided to go suicidal I tried jumping off the bridge, getting hit by a car, buying a gun, even doing all kinds of drugs that would send me off this earth but my friends stopped me from doing so. So I lived in my own world where I wished boy bands never existed . But only one of those things happen to me was getting hit by a car. I thought I died but I was in the hospital Levy called and I was alive. I saw my friends surrounding me with tears in their eyes."

"The doctor said the next time I tried doing something that crazy I would be held in one of those mental hospitals. But I wasn't mental I was suicidal because no one was there for me so I was looking for a sign that things would get better but they never did. I was heartbroken and desperate to find an answer and every time on the news I would see that video I just wanted to waste away and die. Don't you know how I felt when this happen if my friends weren't there to protect me I would be dead by now!" Lucy finished her story and started crying on the floor and Levy caught her.

The girls surrounded the now crying Lucy as she finished crying all those tears out.

" You said Sabertooth right Lucy?" Natsu asked

Lucy nodded her head not wanting to speak after telling her story.

"We had a back story with those punks too." Natsu said angered

The girls looked back at the band mates seeing them hanging their heads like they were about to kill something or was furious about something in the past.

Every one was on their knees seeing how much pain one night could cause them made them feel like now everyone had such a good past and to that they were angry and mad they wanted to kill Sabertooth for all they have done and how they messed up peoples lives like it meant nothing to them. Now Natsu would tell his back story.

"You know why I hate Sabertooth so much Luce?" Natsu asked

Lucy shook her head still not wanting to speak of that band ever again.

" They killed my parents" Natsu said with a death glare

**DUN DUN DUN! I hope you like this chapter because I enjoy writing for you guys this is like my most emotional serious chapter ever. I hope I get more reviews after this chapter because this was to painful for me to write it was too sad I feel sorry for Lucy and Natsu. Natsu will explain the back story next chapter so thank you and good bye.-Taliaem**


	10. Chapter 10

**IM SO HAPPY RIGHT but sad too cus my gramp died :/ but no matter what I'll keep writin for you guys ps im thinkin of doing sex scene later chapters so I was wondering if you guys would want this rated m or not or keep it t JUSTASKING.**

Lucy eyes widened at what Natsu just said.

"What?" Lucy asked

"I said they killed my parents." Natsu replied

"How?" Lucy asked

"One day I was little visiting my birth parents Igneel and Hikane and with a blonde girl and her mom too in the car for a party." Natsu started "Then Sting Rogue and Rufus were playing were playing basketball in the streets on the driveway to the party, my dad honked at them to get off the drive which they did but they threw the basketball in front of our car causing the tires to flatten and my dad couldn't drive the car because the tires

weren't as good so the car was tilting and we hit a tree." Natsu almost done. " I was alright the blonde girl was alright and happy my cat was alright but my parents were bleedings all over and so was the blonde girl's mother." "10 minutes later the police and hospital company came. "They asked me who did it an I pointed to Sting Rogue and Rufus but the police said that they looked innocent and they were too young so they wouldn't get arrested. "I look at the blonde girl and saw she was unconscious , I started crying seeing that my best friend was alive but unconscious so I thought she wouldn't wake up. "one day she did wake up and I hugged her and she said who are you? I cried seeing my best friend left me she didn't know me she forgot all those memories so I promised that if I saw her again that I would protect her and I would get revenge on sting rogue and Rufus." Natsu finished.

" But Rogue and Rufus go to our school why didn't you get revenge?" Levy asked

" Cause I thought I heard my mom say what's so great about revenge?"Natsu answered

"Have you seen the blonde girl again?" Erza asked

"…" Natsu kept silent

"She's closer than you think." Gray said

Natsu slapped Gray.

"Any way it's pretty dark outside we should all go to sleep." Natsu said

"Ok." Juvia said

All the girls said goodnight to the guys and started walking but Lucy stopped walking.

Lucy ran to Natsu only to hug him.

" I hope you find her Natsu." Lucy said

" Lucy I know she's alive here and the heat in my heart says she's warmer." Natsu smiled

"Bu.." Lucy said

Natsu hugged Lucy back which made her feel nice.

"It's alright Luce now go on to sleep." Natsu smiled and spoke

"Ok Natsu seeya at court tomorrow!" Lucy exclaimed

"You too Luce!" Natsu screamed and went back to his house.

"Natsu you know you'll have to tell her one day." Gray said

" I know Gray but I would feel guilty and she would be traumatized to know her mother died." Natsu replied

"But Natsu the question is can you live with the guilt that you never told her and keep that memory to yourself with discomfort? I mean Natsu I see you having nightmares every night about that past can you really move on like this?" Jellal said serious

" I don't know Jellal but until that day comes I want to see her smile." Natsu said and went upstairs.

"Natsu can be an idiot at times but he's good with his words." Gray said smiling

"Agreed but well guys let's get some sleep we don't wanna over sleep on a court schedule." Gajeel said

They all nodded and went upstairs.

Natsu's Room

Natsu was laying on his side with happy in his hands.

"Happy do you think I'll have the guts to tell Luce?' Natsu asked

"Nyan" Happy meowed

"Oh happy you and your advice." Natsu smiled

"Well goodnight Happy." Natsu said

Happy just meowed again and went to sleep.

The next morning Lucy pov

I woke up with a smile on my face and a frown so you can see that I was neutral.

I got dressed with a girl suit it was black and white and I put my hair in a pony tail.

I wonder what Natsu's thinking right now because of that story I wished the best for Natsu to find that blonde girl I hope I could help him. Then, I heard a knock on the door so I opened it to see my friends.

"Hi guys." I said

"Lu chan you look like you mean business." Levy said with shaking her fist

I laughed at my friends antics because she had such silly poses.

" Let's go check on Fairy City." Erza said

We walked to Natsu's house to check on them and when we open the door we see them in suits and ties and brief case which made them look like badass business men.

"You guys look hot." All my friends drooled but me

"You guys look spiffy today." I said

"Why thank you." They all said in unison

"Well we should be going." Natsu said and walked over to the car

Natsu's car was a platinum black jaguar and in the insde the seats were at soft as pillows and blankets in bed.

"Well we're here!" Natsu exclaimed

The court was big and fancy and it had beautiful fountains with gold coins on it which turned out to be rich chocolate.

We walked into the court to see Lisanna and Sting held by the cops.

The judge came and hit his desk with his gavel.

"QUIET IN THE COURT!" Judge Vermillion screame

After a few mnutes of getting everyone settled by Mavis beating them upwith her gavel she started.

" Lisanna Strauss take the stand." Judge Vermillion said

"You may start your story." She said

"I was just like any other teenage girls liking boy bands and falling in love with the lead singer."Lisanna started " That lead singer was Natsu Dragneel of Fairy City."

The court gasped except us.

"SHUT UP! ORDER IN THE FREAKING COURT!" Judge Vermillion yelled "Please continue Lisanna."

" Well I fell in love with Natsu when I kissed him at the restraunt Mermaid Heel with his friend Lucy Heartfilia staring at us, I did some insane things just to win his heart hell I even payed Mr. Eucliffe to rape Lucy because I thought she was getting in the way. I knew what I did was wrong but even if you take me back to jail that won't deprive me of my love for Natsu Dragneel." Lisanna finished

" Nicely said Lisanna now Mr. Eucliffe take the stand please." Judge Vermillion said as Lisanna walked off the stand.

"Well I don't have much to say but Lisanna payed me to rape Lucy chan well I was needy for cash so I took her on that offer and I did but if Lisanna never offered me money I would have helped Ms. Heartfilia." Sting said and finished

"HELP HER! YOU ALMOST KILLED HER AS A KID!" Natsu shouted and shut his mouth.

The Jury was looking straight at Natsu and so was Judge Vermillion.

"Well anyway I sentence both of you free but don't take it a cheat path because if you do something this crazy again I won't be afraid to drag both your asses back to jail understand." Judge Vermillion smiled

I stared at Natsu with confused eyes I wanted to ask him when Sting almost killed me but I think he needed some time to process things.

"Well their free." Natsu said looking down

"Yep and we didn't even get to talk." Juvia said with her face down

"Just be thankful our secrets are saved." Gray responded putting his arm around Juvia.

"Hi guys." Said Lisanna running up to them.

Lisanna jumped onto Natsu tackling him to the ground which made me feel a little jealous but then I turned to my side.

"I missed you Lucy chan." Sting said with his hand on my back.

"I don't date criminals." I said which made Sting fall to the ground

I looked back at Natsu and Lisanna with Lisanna trying to hold his hand and Natsu trying to push it away.

"Don't worry Natsu when I find that blonde girl you'll never have to deal with Lisanna again." I whispered so no one could hear.

I walked up to my friends and told them.

"Guys let's go get some ice cream and come back to my place!" I shouted

"Aye Sir!" all of them shouted in unison.

I smiled at all of them and started skipping home.

**Hope you loved this chapter guys I wrote it for you I think this is my favorite chapter I ever wrote for you guys so I'm thankful right now so seeya next update O_^ -Taliaem**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is not a new chapter guys I just wanted to answer some questions**

**To: Guest I let them free because I wanted more drama and besides they didn't do anything to crazy ok well maybe Sting did but still it's for upcoming event**

**To: Other Guest igneel ran over the ball and the pressure of the ball and tire caused the tire to have a little hole it atleast and because I didn't know how I would make sting rogue and rufus kill them I could clarify it but I'd be too despriptive.**

**To: Dark-Angel1997 I know you got my reply alrdy but if u didn't see it yes sting stole her innocence first then Natsu walks in and beats sting up for making lucy cry like that because he wants to protect the "blonde girl" said in chapter 10**

**To Brandorable: I also felt my story was rushed even if it was my first I'm glad you enjoyed the story**

**To IG1701FT: I am making it nalu I just needed nali scenes to build it up to nalu**

**That's all for today seeya next update…. What you say you want a spoiler of next chapter well ok**

**Lucy was walking down the hallway in school dreaming about yesterday of Lisanna out of prison**

**Suddenly Lisanna ran up to Lucy**

"**Lucy I think I've seen the light and I don't hope for you to forgive me but I want to change." Lisanna said Lisanna handing out cookies. "here try some cookies I made."**

**Lucy was shocked and hit the plated of cookies to the ground**

"**They must have been poisonous." Lucy said**

**Lisanna started crying and some girls came to comfort her.**

"**Lucy knock it off maybe Lisanna did things wrong in the past but she changed." A girl named saige said**

"**Like how I change my hair.. that a load of crap I know she hasn't changed." Lucy said**

"**Watch your back Heartfilia we won't hesitate to fight you." Another girl said**

"**I don't feel like talking to you brats." Lucy responded**

**Someone shoved Lucy. Lucy turned to see Erza with tears in her eyes.**

"**Lucy you know we can't disrespect peers as a result of this action as me Erza scarlet The President of this highschool I have to give you detention." Erza said with a sad frown**

"**It's okay Erza I accept it." Lucy smiled and patted Erza's head**

" **See us at the soccer field at 5:00 you hater." A girl whispered to Lucy**

**Lucy was eager again she would fight alone.**

**I never give Lucy a break do I oh well that wus your spoiler seeya next update nyan O_^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys today's the chapter so I hope you like it O_O.**

** Lucy's house**

Today was a school day so Lucy got up and started getting dressed.

Lucy was a little worried of how things would change since Lisanna was back but for now all she could still think about was that blonde haired girl.

"I hate Mondays so much!" Lucy yelled at her pet cat Kinono

"Nyan" Kinono meowed back

Lucy kissed Kinono on her cheek and left to school.

At School

Lucy was walking walking down the hall ways of LMH(Lacrima Magnolia High) and thought about Lisanna being out of prison, would things change?

Suddenly Lisanna ran up to Lucy.

"Lucy I know we have some quarrels back in the past but I think I've seen the light so I'm not asking for your forgiveness but I'm asking to start over as a comrade." Lisanna said smiling "Here have some cookies I made."

Lucy looked at the cookies and she thought that they were probably drugged or something.

Lucy hit the cookies Lisanna made that made the glass break and Lisanna cry.

Some group of girls that saw that scene went up to Lisanna to comfort her.

"Lucy your being mean, Lisanna maybe did bad things in the past but you shouldn't behave so cruel." A girl named Yorani said

"Lisanna says that she's changed which is a total load of crap." Lucy replied

"Watch what you say Heartfilia!" a girl named Donaka said

"Why should I because I know Lisanna didn't change after the dance." Lucy replied

" Lucy just because you act like a bad ass doesn't mean we don't remember the slut of 5 years ago." A girl named Komoi said

Lucy was so angry when she heard that comment from Komoi that she was going to pounce but she suddenly was held back by her best friend Erza.

"Lucy don't." Erza said worried

"Get off me Erza." Lucy replied struggling

"Lucy don't do it!" Juvia exclaimed

"Remember last time Lucy." Levy cried holding her friends hand

"I said Get OFF ME!" Lucy screamed which made Lucy kick Erza in the stomach.

Erza was now holding her stomach that hurt from the kick Lucy delivered with Juvia helping Erza and Levy trying to hold back Lucy.

"Never bring up my past again!" Lucy screamed to the group of girls

"Why is the slut getting upset." Komoi replied

Lucy jumped but someone held her wrist tightly.

Lucy turned to see Natsu with a calm face.

"Luce come on there not worth it." Natsu sighed and said

" Don't interfere." Lucy said coldy

"Lucy, Sting, Rogue, and Rufus attend our school you can't say not to bring up your past when the past is already here." Natsu whispered

Lucy started tearing up.

"When those three hear about that night they just smile which makes me sick." Lucy replied " I absolutely hate it, I wanted to change my personality but I guess people still see me as a love sick die hard boyband fan." Lucy said hugging Natsu

"Lucy your gonna infect Natsu with those slutty germs." Donaka said

Donaka walked up to Lucy and slapped her.

"I said hands off." Donaka replied " If you infect Natsu then you're gonna ruin him but if we infected him his life would be better."

" I agree with you." Lucy replied " But until I find that blonde girl he lost when he was younger I promise I'll change my fate of being bad luck."

Natsu stared at Luce with cautious eyes.

"Your all wrong!" Natsu yelled and now pointed to the group of girls. " You can't decide who's good luck or bad luck for me only I can."

Natsu then pointed to Lucy.

"And you, you can't just believe everything people tell you maybe you had a bad past like that but that doesn't mean you can coward out of it Lucy." Natsu yelled with tears in his eyes

Lucy reached out her hand to Natsu.

"Natsu…." Lucy whispered

Natsu swatted her hand back which made Lucy's eyes be wide opened.

"No Luce just shut up and let me think." Natsu spoke and ran off

Lisanna was still behind the group of girls laughing so silent no one could hear yep the Queen bee is back but if only people figured it out.

In Science Class

"Good morning class I hope you did your homework on horse tails." Michelle Lobster said

In class everyone was paired up with parteners Natsu, Lucy Lisanna, Tiko Masona, Rockina Ida, Haru Kiko, Aisha Lila, Burekely Sting, Rogue and Komoi, Yorani.

"Natsu lets do the report on wolf eyes." Lucy stated

"Whatever floats your boat." Natsu replied with a cold attitude

Lucy just went back to starting the report.

The bell rang.

"Okay class that's the end of science today remember there's a test tomorrow so study." Miss M said and waved

After School

"Hey guys." Lucy greeted her friends

"Hey remember we're going to the beach today." Erza said

"Oh yeah and anyways sorry for kicking you." Lucy replied

"No problem I know why you did it anyways." Erza stated

Finally the boy band walked to the group of girls.

"Hey girls ready for some beaching." Gray said

All the girls just stared at Gray with a cricket noise in the room.

"Gray don't say that again, any ways lets go home and change ." Levy said

They all nodded and headed home

Lucy's home

Lucy was getting her bikinis and pool toys and bringing Kinono so she could play with Wendy's cat.

Lucy heard her door bell ring so she answered to see Levy.

"Hey Levy!" Lucy said and hugged her.

Levy was wearing a tiger striped bikini.

"Hi Lu chan ready to go?" Levy asked

"You know it!" Lucy said and went into the car

Gray was driving his car with the whole gang to the beach.

"Ready to go guys?" Gray asked

They all nodded and started running into the beach.

Gajeel and Levy played volley ball Gray and Juvia were surfing Erza and Jellal were getting ice cream Happy, Carla, and Kinono were playing with yarn and Natsu was reading a magazine while Lucy was sitting on the beach.

Lucy walked up to Natsu.

"Um Natsu?"Lucy said

Natsu looked at her emotionless

"What?" he replied

" I don't know how to swim so can you teach me?' Lucy smiled and asked

"I'm busy." Natsu replied

"Oh I see then never mind." Lucy spoke and walked away

Then some guy walked up to Lucy who was quite handsome.

"Excuse me miss I heard you can't swim I could help you." The guy said

"What's your name?" Lucy asked

"My name's Kuro Kuro Evonichi." Kuro greeted

"Well my names Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy smiled

"Well hello Lucy I'm one of the lifeguards here so I can help you swim." Kuro said

"That would be nice." Lucy smiled and walked off with Kuro

Natsu was still reading until Lisanna walked up to him.

"Hi Natsu." Lisanna said

"Not in the mood Lisanna." Natsu said

"I just wanted to share my vanilla ice cream with you." Lisanna said

Natsu looked back at her.

"Oh well thanks." Natsu replied

Lisanna started putting vanilla ice cream on herself to make it seem like well you know. Then she slid down Natsu's trunks and put some vanilla on the well you know. Natsu struggled to get Lisanna off but Lisanna was too strong. Then Lisanna kissed Natsu passionetly which led Natsu into getting her off him which made and awkward position.

Lucy looked back to see this event and she had throw up in her mouth and she covering it with her hand.

Kuro check on Lucy.

"Lucy you okay?" Kuro asked

"Yeah I just throw up when I see that kind of action." Lucy said pointing

Kuro looked back started laughing.

"Well fools will be fools." Kuro added

Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Thanks for teaching me how to swim Kuro." Lucy said

"Don't mention it any way Lucy do you want to hang out like say a night swim?" Kuro asked

"We don't have hotel room we ordered but I can ask." Lucy replied

"Alright sure." Kuro laughed and swam back to shore and so did Lucy.

Lucy walked to Levy who was playing Volley ball.

"Levy can we have rooms for hotel?" Lucy asked

"We already have rooms silly." Levy said

"But what about school?" Lucy asked

" I kinda bribed Ms. M with mochi." Levy said " We'll take the test on Monday.

"So we're staying here for a week?" Gajeel asked

"Yep." Levy replied

Lucy was jumping happily but at the same time frowning because Natsu's gonna play the Lisanna card again on her.

Lucy ran up to Kuro.

"Turns out we already had rooms so yeah we can do the night swim." Lucy said with a smile

"That's great seeya at 7pm then." Kuro responded

Lucy nodded and ran to Juvia.

"Lucy I saw you with that life guard over there." Juvia winked and said

"yeah his names Kuro." Lucy responded

"Do you like this Kuro Lucy?" Juvia asked

" I just met him today but he's a nice friend I have a night swim today with him." Lucy responded

"What about Natsu" Erza walked up and asked

"What about him he's been emo cornering me." Lucy said "I like Natsu maybe even more than a friend but I won't make a move until I find well you know."

"Also Lisanna was being nice today." Erza stated

"How?" Juvia asked

"She got me and Jellal closer so now I got a date with Jellal tonight." Erza replied

" I still think Lisanna wants Natsu though." I responded

"Of course she does she said she was in love with Natsu so of course she still gonna try to get to him." Levy stated

"Well I'm gonna go take a nap for the night swim with Kuro so night guys." Lucy replied and left to her room

When Lucy opened her door she saw Lisanna in her room with a knife in her hands.

"Lisanna what the hell." Lucy said surprised

"Lucy Lucy Lucy they all think I changed but I didn't." Lisanna said pointing the knife at Lucy. "I was telling the truth that I love Natsu so I can't let you be near him."

"I should call the cops on you." Lucy replied

"I don't think that necessary see I thought that what happened 5 years ago was so funny I had to tape it." Lisanna returned

"Do what ever you want with that tape Lisanna because I don't care I won't give Natsu to you because he already loves someone and it's not you nor me." Lucy replied

"So I guess Natsu hasn't told you yet." Lisanna replied

"Told me what?" Lucy asked

"Nothing I guess he'll tell you on his own time but for now bye bye." Lisanna said and left

Lucy looked at the time 7:00pm she didn't get to nap because of Lisanna's blabbering now she had to go see Kuro.

Lucy ran to the beach to find Kuro and she saw him in his python trunks.

"Hey Kuro I'm here for the night swim." Lucy yelled

"Oh hey Lucy ready to get started." Kuro yelled back

Lucy nodded and jumped into the water.

Lucy was doing good at first but then started sinking and drowning and struggling in the ocean.

Kuro rushed to Lucy's rescue to see her unconscious.

Kuro worried at first but then did CPR.

From a long distance Natsu was watching the two so then he ran to them.

Kuro turned back to see Natsu.

"Uhh hello?" Kuro said

Natsu just stared at Kuro then just kicked him into the ocean.

Lucy awoke from unconsciousness to see Natsu in front of her.

"Natsu what hell are you doing here and where's Kuro?" Lucy asked

"I kicked him into the ocean I mean kissing you while your unconscious I feel sorry for him." Natsu replied

"Why are you being such a jerk?" Lucy said irritated now

"Because apparently you can't handle being alone with boys." Natsu replied

" He was teaching me to swim but I started drowning." Lucy stated "Why are you being so over protective?"

"Cause I'm trying to save miss I can't move on from my suicidal past." Natsu replied

"You're telling me to move on from my past when you can't move on from yours!" Lucy yelled

Natsu just stared at her.

"Jellal told me of the nightmares you have each night of you and that girl." Lucy returned

Natsu slapped Lucy and walked off.

"You only live once Lucy remember that." Natsu said before he left

Lucy was mostly irritated

"You only love once Natsu remember that." Lucy said and she walked off as well.

**My longest chapter ever yay woot party time anyways I hope you enjoyed it I loved the ending.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow guys its been so long since I updated well here your next chapter.**

** Lucys pov**

It was morning and I had just awoken at 10:00 am ready to get my day started. I first went to the bathroom to take a shower and comb my hair since it was mess

Knock Knock

I heard a knock at the door to see Kuro.

"Morning Kuro." I said

"Mornin Luffy." Kuro replied

I looked at him with a confused face.

"My name's Lucy." I responded

"Yeah whatever." Kuro said

I just sighed then walked to him.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" I asked

"You." Kuro said touching my shoulder.

"Eh what do you mean?" I spoke

"Yesterday your friend interrupted our night together which was a shame I wanted to know you even better." Kuro explained with his other hand touching my thigh

I looked at his eyes he looked somewhat like he had alcohol.

"Your drunk." I said

"And you're attractive." Kuro murmured leaning to my face.

I pushed him back I could smell the alcohol in his breath which made me wanna gag.

"Aww Lucy you're so nervous." Kuro mumbled

I knew Lisanna wasn't up to this because I don't think she would hire a drunk guy to sneak into my room.

"Kuro you should go back to your room."I stated trying to push him out

"Or I could stay here and…" Kuro whispered the last part in to my ear which made blush irritated and angry.

"Yeah Kuro you gotta go." I explained

Kuro got my hands with his one hand and kissed me on lips.

'Does everyone prevent me from liking Natsu?' I thought

My eyes widen when Kuro slipped his tongue in.

I bit his tongue and he pulled back.

"What was that for?" Kuro asked I knew he was irritated.

"You're drunk Kuro buzz off please." I pouted

"So this is how you repay the guy who teaches you to swim I didn't see you complain when I held your waist so close to mine yesterday." Kuro chuckled

"You said those were basics to swim.." I said

"Blondes really are air heads." Kuro replied

I pushed him out as hard as I could which succeeded thank you gym class.

The Beach Normal Pov

At the beach Lucy saw her group of friends sitting and saw the bandmates surrounded by girls.

"Natsu take off your shirt." A girl yelled

"Yes please indeed." Another girl yelled

Lucy gave them a disgusted look and headed off to her friends.

"Lu chan get over here quick." Levy yelled

"What is it Levy?" Lucy asked

"We heard news that there's this guy at the beach who's been taking advantage of girls so we are gonna take you on watch because of you know." Erza explained

"I know Erza I get it you guys are worried for me." Lucy smiled and stated

Lucy turned her head to see the group of bandmates escaping the girls and one took Gray's shirt which made Juvia pout.

"What's up girls?" Jellal said

"Nothing just relaxing is all." Juvia said

" Well there's yogurt shop called Blue Pegasus so we were wondering if you guys wanted to go or not." Romeo said

"That's sounds like fun I could go for something cold." Erza murmured

"Well then lets go now the shops really new and I don't want them to run out." Gray cried

They all walked together to the yogurt shop seeing the place was packed with tons of people.

"Oh my god Cindy isn't that Fairy city?"some girl named Luna said

" Yes yes it is." Cindy exclaimed

" Free yogurt for the rock stars and their ladies." The cashier yelled

The cashier gave yogurt to Gray and Juvia Erza and Jellal and Gajeel and Levy a special one for Kinono, Carla, Happy, and Lilly.

"sir here's your yogurt for you and your lady." The cashier said

"What lady?" Natsu asked

" The one next to you." The cashier pointed

Natsu chuckled.

" That's not my lady."

" Do you know her?" the cashier asked

" nope." Natsu answered

Lucy felt like there was a black hole just surrounding her heart right now.

"I'll buy mine um how much is it?" Lucy asked

" 4000 jewels." The cashier Hibiki answered

" EHHHH?!" Lucy screamed

" This yogurt shops really new with high class Parfum so it's expensive." Hibiki responded

" Never mind I don't feel like yogurt." Lucy said and walked to her friends

" It's ok Lu chan you can have a bite of mine." Levy said

Lucy took a bite of the yogurt in Levy's spoon and smiled.

"so delicious."Lucy said

Back to the beach

"That yogurt shop was really classy don't you think." Levy said

Everyone nodded but Lucy.

"Well we still got 2 days lets enjoy." Juvia squealed.

Lucy ran to the sea and jumped in so she could swim.

Suddenly Lucy was pulled under by her leg.

She turned to see Kuro facing her so, he must be the guy taking advantage of girls.

Kuro started by kissing her while rubbing her leg that almost made Lucy moan but if she did she would lose air.

Lucy tried kicking him which kinda help and got her head of of the water and screamed.

"Levy chan ! Erza! Help me!"

Levy and Erza saw Lucy struggling in the water. They both thought 'Oh no it couldn't be.'

Levy and Erza started running towards the water and jumped in.

Kuro pulled Lucy back under water and took off her bikini top so she used her hands to cover and continued kicking Kuro in the face. Then she was getting light headed and lost consciousness.

Kuro smiled at the now unconsciousness Lucy.

"Where is she?" Erza asked

" I can't find her." Levy searched

"Guys what's happening" Natsu yelled and asked

"Lucy in the hands of that guy we were talking about we are trying to find her." Levy shouted back

Natsu jumped in and went underwater and saw the guy they were talking about with Lucy in his hands he was angry at both that guy Kuro and Lucy.

Natsu dived in and punched Kuro so hard Kuro got backed up far away about 6 feet.

Natsu grabbed the unconscious Lucy and started swimming towards the shore and finally made it.

Natsu sighed he didn't wanna do it but he did Natsu put his lips on Lucy's to do CPR and Lucy coughs and her eyes open.

"Natsu saves Lucy Heartfilia's butt 3 times in a row and the crowd go's wild." Natsu yells

"What happened?" Lucy asked

" You didn't listen to me and almost got raped again by that Kuro guy you just don't listen do you Lucy?" Natsu explained very irritated

Lucy looked down at the ground.

"You're so clueless weird idiotic dumb so insecure of your surroundings." Natsu said

Lucy's was pissed off with Natsu.

"I wish I never met you." Lucy whispered really small

"Pardon?" Natsu asked

Lucy then looked up at Natsu.

"I said I wish I never met you I'm grateful that you save my life but you always use those incidents as a way to get at me for no reason!" Lucy screamed and turned the other way

Natsu's eyes widen at the words 'I wish I never met you'

'Luce you can't mean that I was trying to protect you like I promised when we were little please Luce tell me you don't mean that.' Natsu thought and collapsed to the ground unconscious faded with black.

Lucy turned back and looked down to see a collapsed Natsu. Lucy's eyes widen at what she was looking at and panicked.

"Natsu? Natsu please wake up." Lucy started shaking Natsu. " Natsu wake up please I'm begging you. Natsu wake up already please you can't fade on me like that please Natsu!"

Still no answer

Lucy began to cry.

"Somebody help me!" Lucy yelled " Please Levy Erza Gray Jellal anyone help me please!"

Lucy cried into Natsu's chest.

"Natsuuuuuuuuu!" Lucy cried out holding Natsu in her arms.

**Will Natsu make it? Is it too late for any love to blossom? Will I include other couples in this story . Im not sure but I hope you enjoyed this chapter it was sad to me-Taliaem**

.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys it's been a while I know I know but I'm happy to write this new chapter finally were getting to the end (around 6 or 7 chapters maybe idk maybe less)**

"Hello, today I'm Evergeen and we are reporting live at Fiore hospital where in here celebrity rockstar Natsu Dragneel has not woken up yet,." Evergreen stated

Inside the Hospital Normal Pov

Inside the Hospital room 489 was where Natsu and his friends are and Natsu was still not awake.

"Natsu please wake up I'm sorry." Lucy said sobbing in Natsu's chest

Gray and the others suddenly opened the door.

"Lu chan how's Natsu?"Levy asked

"He's still not awake Levy I don't know what to do." Lucy said now hugging her best friend

Levy patted Lucy's back to know she cared.

"How did Natsu end up like this?" Gray asked serious

"Hold up Gray." Lisanna said and walked up to Lucy and slapped her on her cheek." I give up Lucy you know why? Cause you always put Natsu's life at stake yet he still's stays at your side! Don't you get it Lucy? Without Natsu over millions fans would be heartbroken and you wouldn't live to see to see another day!"Lisanna finished." I'm not saying this as an enemy Lucy I'm saying this as a person who cares for Natsu's being."

Lisanna then walked out of the room and Gray had wide eyes.

"It was you.." Gray whispered loudly

"Gray please."Jellal tried calming him down.

"Shut up Jellal." Gray protested " It's was you who did this to him?"

Lucy looked at the ground while Gray walked slowly in a circle.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT HE'S LIKE THIS!" Gray shouted running to attack Lucy but is held back by Gajeel.

"Gray calm yourself." Romeo said calmly

" I'm not gonna stand here and be calm while our band mates life is in the hands of that girl!" Gray shouted seriously mad

"Lucy how did this happen anyway?" Erza asked

"Natsu after shunning me for so long he saved me from that Kuro guy you and Levy tried to find and then Natsu yelled at me so I said I wish I never met him and he fainted." Lucy finished " I never meant for this to happen but, I really don't care about my past anymore."

"OF COURSE YOU WOULDN'T CARE ABOUT THE PAST CONSIDERING YOU DON'T REMEMBER IT!" Gray screamed

" WHY ARE YOU SCOLDING ME THIS WOULD NEVER HAPPEN IF NATSU WASN'T SO OVER PROTECTIVE!" Lucy said back at Gray

" OH SO YOUR MAD AT HIM BECAUSE HE CARES?!" Gray growled

"NO I WAS MAD AT HIM BECAUSE HE SHUNNED ME!" Lucy shouted

"OH BOO HOO SOMEONES NOT PAYING ATTETION TO LUCY!" Gray mocked

"LIKE YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE A SHADOW!" Lucy growled

"MABYE I DON'T BUT NATSU DOES BECAUSE HE WAS LIKE THAT FOR 5 YEARS AFTER YOU LOST YOUR MIND!" Gray yelled back

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT I HAVEN'T KNOWN NATSU FOR 5 YEARS!" Lucy yelled

"get out." Gray said calmly

"What?" Lucy asked

"I said GET THE HELL OUT!" Gray shouts

Lucy rushed out the door leaving the girls with tears in their eyes

"Lucy.."Juvia cried

"It's alright Juvia." Gray said putting him arm on her shoulder

Juvia flicked Grays hands off her

"Don't put your hands on me you asshole!" Juvia replies

The girls started leaving out the door.

"Wait!" Jellal screamed

The girls looked back

" That girl in Natsu's story is Lucy." Jellal said

"What?" The girls said in unison

'The blonde girl was Lucy' Erza thought with a serious face

" I'll tell you the story." Jellal sighed

Flash Back Time

"_Oh Layla what a cute child you have what's her name?" Hikane asked_

"_This is Lucy say hi Lucy." Laya said_

_Lucy came from behind her mom's back and waves at Hikane._

"_Who might this handsome boy be?" Layla asked_

"_This is Natsu." Hikane answered_

"_Lucy you go play with Natsu upstairs okay?" Layla added_

_Lucy nodded and took a hold of Natsu's hand._

_Lucy's Room_

"_Wow nice room Lucy" Natsu said_

Back to present real quick

"Hey guys." Natsu said awake now

"Natsu !"they all yelled in unison

"Hi guys what you doing?" Natsu asked

"In the middle of the story of you and Lucy." Jellal asked with a death glare toward Natsu " Don't interrupt my stories okay Natsu and we won't have a problem."

Natsu nodded

_Back to Flash Back_

"_Thank you Natsu.." Lucy said shyly_

"_Hey come on don't be shy it's just me." Natsu said grinning at her_

"_Your right Natsu." Lucy said hugging Natsu_

_3 months later_

"_I can't believe Lucy is 4 years old now!" Hikane squealed_

"_Me neither." Layla said holding Hikane's hands and squealing up and down_

_Back yard_

"_Hey Natsu?" Lucy asked_

"_Yeah?"_

" _Are you enjoying the party?" Lucy questioned him_

_Natsu nodded_

" _Look what Aunt Hikane and Uncle Igneel are doing." Lucy said pointing to the kissing couple_

"_Blehh kissing don't remind me." Natsu said disgusted_

_Lucy held her hands together._

"_Ehh Natsu." Lucy said nervous_

"_Hmm?" Natsu looked at her_

_Someone was looking at Natsu from afar a little white haired girl with blue eyes_

'_That boy he's so cute I wonder if he'd fall for me one day.' Young Lisanna thought_

"_Natsu would you maybe one day wanna do that things with me?" Lucy asked blushing a little_

"_Do what? Kissing?" Natsu said_

_Lucy nodded_

"_Lucy that's only for couples." Natsu said patting her head_

_Lucy was filled with courage and now know what she wanted to say._

"_That's what I meant to say one day when we're older can we be a couple?" Lucy asked with enthusiasm_

_Natsu blushed_

"_You really wanna do that?" Natsu asked blushing a lot_

_Lucy nodded again_

" _Well fine then." Natsu said nervously_

_Lucy held out her pinky._

"_What are you doing?" Natsu asked_

"_I want you to pinky promise me we'll be a couple when we grow up." Lucy said_

"_I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled and pinky promised Lucy_

' _that girl one day I will get her for taking the boy I had my eyes on' Lisanna thought_

_4 months later_

"_What do you mean moving?" Layla asked_

" _We'll be moving to Fiore." Hikane said_

"_EHH but mom what about Lucy she needs me!" Natsu said_

"_Natsu calm down." Igneel said_

"_Calm down! Dad someone could take her she needs me." Natsu put his head down " I don't wanna lose her…"_

_Lucy patted Natsu's shoulder and Natsu looked up._

"_Natsu I want you to have this to remember me." Lucy said holding a scarf and dragon book_

"_Lucy I love it but I didn't give you anything." Natsu said sadly_

"_I have your promise Natsu that's all I need." Lucy smiled_

"_Promise you'll never forget me." Natsu said holding his pinky out_

"_I promise." Lucy said pink promising_

_**IM GONNa time skip the whole Natsu has to go to orphanage so its gonna be part where Natsu has a computer and has face time with Lucy showing her the band and so on.**_

_2 months later_

_Celestialmoon asked to have face time with you_

_Natsu clicked the yes button_

"_Hi Natsu." Lucy said "I'm sorry to hear your in an orphanage."_

"_That's alright Lucy anyways I wanna show you my band mates." Natsu said_

"_Your in a band!" Lucy exclaimed_

"_Yep and were gonna go all around the world!" Natsu said" But tomorrow I'm visiting my mom and dad."_

"_Let me see the bandmates." Lucy said_

"_Ok guys get over here." Natsu said_

_The bandmates walked over to Natsu's computer and see a blonde girl._

"_Lucy this is Gray or Sutorippa(Stripper)" Natsu said " This is Gajeel and for some reason he has a thing for metal even the music." " This is Romeo he's a 1 year old but he will join us." "Lastly, the guy with the tattoo and blue hair is Jellal._

"_Guys this is my future girlfriend Lucy." Natsu said which made Lucy blush_

"_Nice to meet you Lucy!" they all said in unison_

"_Nice to meet you all too!" Lucy said_

"_Her voice is cute." Gray said making Lucy blush_

"_Back of f stripper she's mine." Natsu growled_

_Gray just did a raspberry at Natsu and the boys walked off._

"_They are all very interesting." Lucy said_

"_Yeah I can't wait to see my parents tomorrow." Natsu said_

"_Well good night Natsu." Lucy waved_

"_Night Lucy." Natsu said and went to sleep._

_Tomorrow at 5pm_

"_Mommy Daddy!" Natsu yelle_

"_Natsu how are you?"Igneel asked_

"_Great!" Natsu said_

"_Natsu we have a surprise for you!" Hikane exclaimed_

_Natsu looked where his mom was facing and saw Aunt Layla and Lucy._

"_Lucy!" Natsu ran up to her and hugged her_

"_Natsu!" Lucy also ran up to Natsu and hugged him_

"_Well Natsu, Lucy we should get going to the birthday party at the Strauss's" Layla said_

_They both nodded and went into the car._

_At the Eucliffes (out side basketball)_

"_Come on Rogue pass the ball to me." Sting said_

_Rogue threw it to Sting and Sting threw the ball and made a basket._

"_Yay we win!" Rogue exclaimed_

"_I'm gonna go get a soda." Orga says and goes in the house_

"_Rogue Rufus you know what would be fun if we sabotaged something." Sting said_

"_Like what?" Rogue said_

"_This car that's coming okay?"_

"_Let's throw the basketball." Rufus said_

"_Okay ready 1 2 3!" Sting Rogue and Rufus threw the basketball and it went under the car and made the car tip which caused it to fall._

_IN the Car_

"_What just happened!" Natsu yelled_

_Natsu looked at the front seats covered in blood._

"_Mom? Dad?" said Natsu trying to wake them up but seeing their dead and he started crying._

"_Aunt Layla." Natsu said also started shaking her to wake up seeing she was dead as well_

_Then Natsu looked next to him._

"_Lucy?" Natsu checked and she was still breathing but unconscious_

_30 minutes later_

_The police had arrived 30 minutes later with the ambulance._

"_Did you guys do the crime." A male police man asked the three boys_

"_No sir we were just playing tag and we saw a car fall." Sting started fake crying_

_Natsu raised his head from the ambulance mat thing._

"_Their lying it was them they killed my parents and hurt my best friend with their basketball!" Natsu shouted_

"_No we didn't." Rufus responded_

" _Stop lying!" Natsu screamed and was brought into the ambulance along with Lucy_

_Hospital_

_Natsu was watching Lucy as she finally woke up_

"_Lucy are you okay?" Natsu asked_

"_Who are you?" Lucy asked_

"_Lucy nows not the time to be funny." Natsu replied_

"_who's Lucy?" Lucy asked_

"_You are?" Natsu said_

" _No I'm not." Lucy responded_

"_How do you know?" Natsu asked_

"_I don't know." Lucy replied_

'_Luce you gotta be kidding me.' Natsu thought_

"_Hello Lucy." A tall man said_

"_Who are you?" Lucy asked_

" _I'm your father Jude Heartfilia and you are Lucy Heartfilia." Jude said_

" _Do I have a mother?" Lucy questioned_

"_Your mother is in America because she didn't want you." Jude replied_

"_Oh okay then…" Lucy looked sad "Bye pink haired boy."_

_Natsu just waved and started sobbing and crying._

Back to the Present

"Ever since that day Natsu cried over Lucy for 5 years and every since then he was a celebirty and he thought if he could see Lucy again and change her mind that's what it would take to keep their promise." Jellal finished

"Poor Natsu." Levy said sadly

"But what I don't get is you said Lucy's mom died" Erza said

"She did die." Jellal answered

"Jude told us that Lucy's mom's in America that's why Lucy's going to America right now to live with her mom." Erza quoted

"Wait Lucy's leaving?" Natsu asked

"Sadly yes she said she put your life at too many risk so she's moving to America." Juvia replied

"So that's why those bags." Gajeel remembered

" Yes and we are not sure if she's coming back." Juvia answered in a sad tone

Natsu just froze.

"Natsu are you okay?" Gray asked

"Gray can I use your phone?" Natsu asked

Gray gave Natsu his phone.

Natsu typed in the number for Heartfilia mansion…

**YAY I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER JUST IN TIME IM SO THANKFUL EEEP SEEYA SOON -TALIAEM**_  
_


	15. Chapter 15

**How are you guys O_^ any ways as I said before we are almost to the end so beware for that **

"Hello?" the man on the phone said

"Mr Heartfilia this is Natsu Dragneel." Natsu said

"well if it isn't the son of Igneel and Hikane why have you called me?" Jude asked

"You lied to Lucy about the death of her mom." Natsu said in a cold voice

"Oh that it doesn't matter." Jude said

"You know Damn straight it matters she trusted you when you picked her up from the hospital that day and now you throw out your own daughter to should tell your own daughter the truth!" Natsu yelled

"Yes tell my daughter that her mom died in a car crash, if I told her that she would give up on life a long time ago." Jude spoke

'I wasn't crazy I was suicidal.' Natsu remembered what Lucy said in her story

"Well even so you messed up her whole life from the mansion she ran away what kind of parent does that." Natsu irritated said

"I messed up her whole life?" Jude asked "I bet you think it's a game."

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked curious

"If she never met you her mom would still be alive and she wouldn't have amnesia isn't that right?"Jude said

Natsu thought about it he was right…

"If she didn't meet you in the future again she wouldn't relive the past." Jude added

If she didn't go to that party you were invited to you would still have your little promises!" Jude said angrier

"But Lucy…" Natsu said then raised his voice. "Lucy still has a chance as happiness if I tell her the past."

"Then I guess we have to take it to drastic measures." Jude added

"What do you mean…" Natsu was cut off

Jude replied in a mocking tone

"My daughter's life meant everything to me but seeing her fall for you all over again so I decided we will execute her before she does." Jude said

"Kill Lucy? Don't you care about your own daughter?" Natsu asked screaming

The girls shut their mouths and gasped.

"I did care and now that she ran back into the arms of you we must kill her to make sure she's never hurt again." Jude replied

" who's the one who's hurting her Jude because I know I'm not that's why she's happy with me!"yelled Natsu

"Then explain to me why she's in America when she could be standing right next to you." Jude teased

' Damn it I can't argue with a business man.' Natsu thought

"But you don't understand Jude I love her I would never leave her I would never hurt her and that's a promise." Natsu argued

"That's what you say at first but then you'll put your career ahead of her and then she'll be home alone waiting for you." Jude yelled back

Natsu's eyes widened

"What are you saying?" Natsu asked

"I'm saying either let her go or live the same fate with her." Jude said and hung up

"Natsu what did he say?" Gray asked

"Gray her father's is gonna kill her and I don't know what to do."Natsu asked tears threatening to fall

"It's not fair Gray I just found her and now I'm gonna lose her permanently this time."

Gray put a hand on his shoulder.

"Idiot you're not alone even if it means losing our lives we're here to help." Gray responded

"thanks" Natsu smiled

"1 promise." Juvia said as she put her hand out

"1 group." Erza said and put her hand out

"1 life." Levy said and did the same

"1 plan." Gray said

"1 choice." Gajeel said

"1 fact." Jellal said

"1 war." Romeo said and did the rest with them

" And 1 mission!" Natsu yelled and put his hand in

"For you Lucy we would do the impossible!" they all yelled in unison

In America Lucy Pov

I had finally arrive in California and I explored it and I was really amazed. I did some window shopping and I looked for a school to spend my senior year and made friends along the way.

I live in this apartment and it's really beautiful it was so brand new. A good thing was they transferred my jewels into money and turns out I had more than expected.

Knock Knock

"Who's at the door." I said

" Landlord." She said

"Come in." I said as I opened the door

"Ok here you go Lucy." She handed me a box

I opened the box to see a lot of money about $1,500!

"Why did you give me this?" I asked

"This is only for your first month's rent." She answered

"Oh well thank very much landlord." I said and she walked out the door.

I laid on my bed thinking this apartment was like a hotel. But I was also thinking about my friends and Natsu. I really did hope Natsu was alright but that's the reason I came here so he could be safe and now so am I here. But , I begin to think if I was wrong or not.

Back to Fiore

"Damn it Gajeel hurry up!" Natsu yelled

"You try carrying a metal brief case pinky!" Gajeel yelled back

"Natsu can I join you guys." Natsu turned to see Lisanna

"I guess so but no funny business." Natsu said

"Natsu I won't pull anything I told Lucy I'm over you." Lisanna quoted

"uhhh…" Natsu was cut off by Lisanna

"I'll tell you about it when we're in California." Lisanna exclaimed

"Oi are we all packed?" Gray said in his black jaguar

"YEP!" everyone yelled in unison

"Watch out America! Fairy City is coming your way!" Natsu yelled out the window

What they didn't know was certain men watching them.

"Sir when do we strike?" The man asked

"Soon Max very soon." Jude replied

America Next Day Lucy PoV

The next day I went to a school named (you know what I'll let you guys decide the school's name for next chapter.) high school.

The place was huge and lively with teenage girls my age but I felt a little out of place but I'm sure I would fit in.

In School

"Class today we have a new student!" Ms. Ur said pointing to me

"Hi… my name is Lucy Heartfilia 17 I came to California from Fiore and I hope to know each one of you well." I said

"She looks like an angel." A girl said

"Mabye she's a model." Another girl said

"She's obviously is an actress." A boy said

" Actually I'm none but my father is a millionaire but I ran away from home to live my own life." I explained

"Any ways class open to page 345 in your math text book ( no I won't go boring on you) .

Everyone opened there page to see a note in each of their books.

"Yes you will be assigned partners anyones name that's on your note is your partener.

( I'm gonna use anime charactes from different shows so beware of that)

I look at my note I got a girl named Louise Valliere.

"Hi I'm Louise you must be Lucy." Louise said

"Yea nice to meet you Louise." I replied

"I hope we get along very well." Louse replied and bowed and walked back to her seat.

I was going back to my seat until someone grabbed my wrist, I turned to see a girl with dark black hair and a girl with cream caramel brown hair.

"You got paired with Louise the zero." Taiga said

"That girls a handful I tell you." Shana said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"What they mean is she's the huge tsundere." I turned to see another brown haired girl talking to me

"Names Haruhi Suzumiya nice to meet you Lucy." Haruhi said "We call her a zero because well we just don't like her."

'Louise is the main news like me in Fiore getting made fun of I'm sorry for her.'

Lucy's Apartment.

Knock Knock

"Who's there?" I asked

"It's Louise." She said

I opened the door to see my pink haired partener with her text book and note book.

"Ready to study are we? I said

"Always." Louise responded her phone suddenly rang

"Sorry I'll take this." She said

"Hello?" she said

"Ehh Louise this is Saito." He said

"Saito did you tell her?" Louise asked

"Um not yet." He said nervously

"Watashi wa anata ga anata no Saitō o ki~tsu bakkuappu suru tame ni kanojo ni itta to omotta Saito no Baka!" Louise yelled (Translated: I thought you told her to back off you Saito Idiot!) and she hung up

'She speaks Japanese.' I thought

Louise came back to the room with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for interrupting Lucy." Louise said

"No problem just tell me what happened." I ask her

"My boyfriend Saito he has this Stalker Mizuki and she gets in the way of our relationship one day I think he'll leave me since we argue so much." Louise told me and cried into my chest

'Her Life is like mine except the boyfriend part.'I thought

"Louise I know how you feel in Fiore I had this best friend named Natsu I always thought we were close except I guess you could call her a stalker named Lisanna came into our lives every since then we argue so much to the point where I ran from Fiore to here." I told her with watery eyes.

Louise looked up at me and hugged me.

"It's not a crime to run away from your problems but it's not always the right choice." Louise told me

"It's 10pm I think I'll go see you at school tomorrow Lucy." Louise said and left

'mabye she is right that running away never really solves your problems.'

**IN the Car**

"Hey guys can I uh sing you this song I kinda wrote for Lucy when we were kids before I move away and uh haven't sung it in a while." Natsu said (I made up this song)

"Sure Natsu." Juvia said

"No don't Natsu." Gray said

"And why the hell not?" Natsu replied

"Too kiddish." Gajeel laughed

By then Natsu already brought out his acoustic guitar and started singing.

X2 _We've got one more night after 7 days _

_ If you Believe in my promise don't throw it away_

_and before we depart tell me what you want to say_

_ Cus right now I'm moving away_

_(More faster I guess chorus O-^)_

_ Been together for over 5 years_

_ Never wanted to see you in tears_

_ But I was wrong_

_ Didn't know where I belong_

_ Till I found you_

_ Stars and the Dragons so high_

_ Both of them belong in the sky_

_ Just like you and me_

_ Bumble and Bee_

_ Neel upon Heart_

_ We've got one more night after 7 days_

_ High fives when it's summer and hugs in the rain_

_ And before I leave tell me what you want to say_

_ Cus right now I'm moving away_

_ Lucy I'm moving away_

_ Hope to see you again some day._

"Natsu that was beautiful." Levy said

The boy band was crying.

"Why are you guys crying?" Erza asked

"He wrote it himself." Jellal said stuttering

" I loved it." Juvia said

"Natsu's too dedicated to her." Gray mumbled

Everyone looked at Natsu to see he was asleep so they rested as well except Gray who has to drive.

America Lucy POV

"Ha ha Louise the Zero." Tohru said

" Can't wait till she sees this." Misaki said

"What's everyone talking about?" I asked

Misaki handed me a picture of some guy maybe Louise's boyfriend and a purple haired girl kissing. I ran off to go find Louise then I see her around the corner of the school her bands covering her eyes as the wind swayed a tear fell from her eye. I turned the other way to see Louise's boyfriend behind me looking at Louise with guilty eyes.

"Are you Saito?" I asked

He nodded

"How dare you cheat on Louise." I said slapping him

"It's a misunderstanding I would never cheat on her." Saito said "Can you please talk to her?"

I ran as fast to see Louise crying on the park bench.

"Louise…" I said

"Go away." She said "You're just like the rest you're out to get me aren't you."

"Louise you said running away isn't always the right answer did you even try and talk to Saito?" I said I think rude

She looked up at me with her eyes of guilt.

"You're right Lucy I'll talk to him to him thanks for being a true friend." Louise said and ran off to her love

'I wish I did that run back to him cause I love Natsu but, it's too late isn't it.' I thought

In America (2)

"Finally we're in America!" Natsu yelled

"It's so beautiful!" Levy admired

"What was the address for Lucy's moms house?" Gray asked

"777." Erza said

"I just don't get it Lucy's mom is dead how can she live." Gajeel

" Only one way to find out." Juvia said who already found the house.

"Let's go in." Natsu said

They knocked on the door and when the door opened Natsu's eyes widened to see none other than…

**Okay I finished this chapter thank god I think we have 2 chapters left and then its Ova time about 4 ovas yes Nashi will be in some and so will two other kids Hoshi( Stars) and Moyasu (Burn) seeya next update O_^**


	16. Not a new chapter ( Ocs, Author note,)

**Hello everyone this is not a new chapter (T_T) but I will give u a sneak peek after this author note**

**As you may know I am almost done with this story that means TIME FOR A SEQUEL **

**Yes a sequel or should I say movie! ^_^ for this movie I need three ocs that will be either Babysitter( huge part with the kids) Maid( also huge part) Cousin ( big part as well) or Assasin ( big part I guess :o)**

**Baby sitter form**

**Name:**

**Outfit:**

**Age: ( 15-19)**

**Appearance:**

**Years in industry: (meaning have you baby sitted before or are you new)**

**History:**

**Personality:**

**Traits:**

**Bad Traits:**

**Favorite Food: (in the movie they go on a trip and I wanna make sure your ocs favorite food is there)**

**Size: ( skinny, fat , Lucy body O_O)**

**Crush: ( totally option, if you want a crush has to be when the vacation is, also explain to me how you want him to look like.)**

**Which child have most trouble with?: (Nashi ( youngest sister) Moyasu( oldest sister) Hoshi( middle child older than Nashi)**

**Maid Form**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Outfit: (has to be a maid outfit but what colors)**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Favorite chores: ( pick 4 or 5 chores)**

**Traits:**

**Bad Traits:**

**Favorite food:**

**Size: ( skinny, fat, a Lucy body O_O,)**

**History:**

**Maid type: (strict or innocent)**

**Crush:( ( totally option, if you want a crush has to be when the vacation is, also explain to me how you want him to look like.)**

**Cousin form**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**History:**

**Traits:**

**Bad Traits:**

**Crush: (totally option, if you want a crush has to be when the vacation is, also explain to me how you want him or her to look like.)**

**Which child does he or she hang out with the most: ( Nashi, Moyasu, Hoshi.)**

**Family: ( like her or his family members)**

**Assassin Form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Clan:**

**History:**

**Traits:**

**Bad Traits:**

**Crush: ( for this one still optional for he or she your oc can only have a crush on either Hoshi( older brother) or Moyasu(older sister).**

**Weapons: ( spears swords shurikens Etc) **

**That's all I need but if you have more ideas fill free to pm me or review on well the story. Thanks for being supportive guys I can't wait for the movie.**

_**Sneak peek:**_

"_**Well Well if it isn't my daughter and Dragon boy." Jude smirked with with his army of men**_

"_**Lucy?" Natsu asked**_

"_**Hmm?" Lucy said back**_

"_**Run!" Natsu said as he took Lucy's hand **_

_**Lucy was panting as they ran through the woods.**_

"_**Natsu what's my father doing here?" She asked**_

"_**Lucy he's trying to kill you." Natsu replied**_

_**Lucy's eyes widened at the statement.**_

"_**But why?" Lucy asked still panting hard**_

"_**Well…" Natsu started**_

**Okay that was the sneak peek. If you want a sneak peek of the Movie/sequel that will be next update seeya soon Minna. -Taliaem**


	17. Chapter 17

**Welcome to this new chapter everyone I hope you enjoyed this story because the next update I think (not sure) is the last chapter I can't freaking wait :D**

They knocked on the door and Natsu's eyes to see a girl with pink hair brown eyes and a blue dress.

"Natsu san why are you here?" The girl asked

"Uh who are you?" Natsu asked

"My name is Nashi." Nashi said "Let me go get grandma she'll be happy to see you."

'Grandma?' Natsu thought

Gray patted Natsu's shoulder.

"Natsu how do you know that girl?" Gray asked

"I don't know her I can't even remember her." Natsu replied

Nashi came back to the front door with a blonde haired lady who had blue eyes and was wearing a fancy dress.

Natsu's eyes widened knowing who it really was.

"Layla?" Natsu screamed

"Ms Heartfilia?" The boyband screamed

Layla's eyes were looked very guilty when she saw them.

"Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, Romeo." She said "Excuse me but could I borrow Natsu for a bit."

They all nodded.

Nashi took Natsu's hand into their house and closed the door.

Natsu's eyes still widened in shock as she saw the supposed deceased family member actually alive.

"Mrs. Heartfilia how are you alive?" Natsu asked feeling pretty nervous

Layla sighed.

"Well I died in that car crash Natsu but knowing my husband he was heartbroken." Layla started " One day he made this potion with his group of men to bring me back to life."

Layla's voice became softer.

"But there was a catch to it." Layla said pointing to Nashi "You're probably wondering who this is. Her name is Nashi shes half human and half ghost she has all of Lucy's memories not mine, and whatever happens to Lucy she'll react the same way."

"Why does she have Lucy's memories?" Natsu asked

" I remembered before I died that I had Lucy in my arms and now I can't even tell Lucy who I am or anything."

That sentence made Natsu angry.

"Has Lucy ever visited?" Natsu asked

"Yes but I had to tell her I didn't know who she was." Layla said

"I just don't get it why everyone is lying to her, not one person could tell her the truth!" Natsu scolded

"Do you think I had a choice Natsu? If I told her anything even if I told her that I'm her mom one of us would die and Natsu I know as sure as hell it aint gonna be me." Layla replied

"Did she even mention me after she got amnesia?" Natsu asked

"We thought one day she did but when she said Look daddy its Natsu! She meant the season not you." Layla said

That tore Natsu's heart a bit.

"But Jude lied to Lucy he said you didn't want her!" Natsu said

Layla looked away.

"Was he telling the truth you didn't want her anymore!" He screamed

"What are you talking about of course I wanted Lucy! And Jude never said that he just stopped himself from finishing the sentence!" Layla responded

"You mean he was trying to say.." Natsu said but Layla cut him off

"Yes Natsu he was trying to say that I was in America because I didn't want her to find out about all of this!" She quoted

"But she was lonely she had no one by her side!" Natsu said

"That was you Natsu even when I was still alive before all this she was lonely because of you!" Layla retorted

"You're saying the same thing as Jude!" Natsu yelled

"Isn't it true though?" Layla asked

"I didn't ask to move away from her I love her!" Natsu screamed

"Yes you did Natsu! That one day after the Lucy's 4th birthday!" Layla Screamed

_Flashback_

"_Hey mom." Said a young Natsu_

"_Yes sweetie?" HIkane responded_

"_Can we move from this place?" Natsu asked_

"_Why." HIkane replied_

"_I love Lucy and stuff but I kinda wanna be alone for a little I guess." Natsu nervously said_

"_Natsu are you breaking up with Lucy?" HIkane questioned_

"_What? No I just wanna be alone for a while and maybe she would want that too." Natsu said_

"_Ok then." Hikane answered and went back to cooking_

_Flash back end_

"So I asked to move away from her?" Natsu questioned

Layla nodded.

"And when I wrote that song before she knew I was moving away I was being selfish." Natsu answered

Layla nodded.

"Did I make Lucy feel unwanted?" Natsu asked

"She was sad so she never came out of her room, she didn't eat or drink for 4 days straight we had to take her to a hospital." Layla added

"Is there anyway to reverse your curse so Lucy won't die?" Natsu asked

Nashi took the stand in the conversation.

"Actually there is, if Lucy chan started to remember then the curse will warp itself but Layla chan would die." Nashi said

Natsu looked at Layla with tears falling down her face but, she was smiling.

"It's okay Natsu I would gladly give up my life for my daughter." She said

Then Natsu hugged Layla.

"Please don't die either you're like a 2nd mother to me I can't bare to watch either of you go." Natsu said

Then Natsu pointed at Nashi.

"What would happen to you?" Natsu asked

"I would be a normal human but I won't get to age like other kids." Nashi replied sadly

Natsu then took Nashi's hand.

"hey Nashi if I can get Lucy back then will you be my daughter?" Natsu asked

"Daughter… have parents and be a family?" Nashi asked

"Of course you even look like me and Luce." Natsu grinned

Nashi's tears were threatening to fall as she hugged her father to be.

'A family and my family will take care of me even if I'm different.' Nashi thought

"Natsu." Layla said

Natsu looked at her.

"Run to Lucy as quick as possible." Layla said and pushed him out the door

Out side

"Natsu your finally out." Lisanna said

"Yeah um where are the others?" Natsu asked

"They went to explore silly." Lisanna exclaimed " Natsu can I tell you what I was gonna tell you before?"

"Sure." Natsu stated

"Well I admired you from afar ever since I was 4. I envied Lucy how she could get so close to you in a second." Lisann started "One day I was going to tell you my feeling at my birthday party but you guys never showed up."

"You mean your?" Natsu said but was cut off

"Yep I'm Lisanna Strauss that was my birthday party you guys were going to but I was sad to not see you guys there." Lisanna said "Then I found out your parents and Lucy's mom passed away but now Lucy's -mom is alive and stuff but, I was glad you weren't as injured. But, I thought when Lucy got amnesia I would finally get the chance to tell you. But you never seemed to move on so I kept waiting and waiting."

"Then I saw Lucy again so that's when you snapped?" Natsu said

"Yes your right that's when I snapped but now all those problems and those issues I knew it was too late so I'm sorry for everything." Lisanna finished

"No I'm sorry I didn't notice you and I'm sorry we never arrived at your party." Natsu said "Anything you want in return?"

"A kiss will do." Lisanna said grinning

"I uh.." Natsu said but cut off by Lisanna's laugh

"Just kidding idiot a hug will do." Lisanna said

Natsu hugged Lisanna knowing he was sorry for everything and after they talked it out Natsu started running to find Lucy.

At School Lucy POv

For some reason I felt sad as thought I was missing something so I started crying. Then some yellow haired guy walked up to me.

"Hey why are you crying?" The boy said

"I miss my best friend." I replied

"Your Lucy right? I'm Naruto." Naruto said

I started crying again.

"Ehh Why are you crying again." Naruto panicked

"Your names sound similar." I said

"Well then just uh smile." Naruto said grinning

I started crying again.

"Why are you crying this time." Naruto freaked out O_O

"Your using his signature grin." I replied

"Uh the just think of stuff like ninjas." Naruto replied

I banged my head on my desk.

"You guys are like the same person even your hair is spiky like his." I said

Close to school Natsu Pov

I was kept running and panting until I finally reached a school called Dango chan High school. Knowing Lucy she would never miss school.

I went inside to see it was a huge school I checked each room until I found room 789.

I opened the door to see a blonde and a big chest so I thought I was Lucy so I checked.

"Hi Lucy." I said

The blonde turned to see not Lucy but a different.

"I'm Winry if you want Lucy chan she's in room 896." Winry replied

So I ran to room 896.

"Is their a Lucy in here?" I asked

"Yea she's right there." Rukia said pointing to a pink haired girl with are those horns?

"I think your looking for the other Lucy she's in room 673."(Elfen Lied) Lucy said

So I ran to room 673.

"Lucy!" I yelled

The blonde turned and I saw my Lucy finally.

"Natsu?" Lucy said

I took her hand quick and took her outside.

Outside School

"What the heck Natsu?" Lucy said panting

"Sorry about that Luce." Natsu said

"Why are you here I came here cause I wanted you to be safe." Lucy replied

"That's why I came here cause I want you to be safe."Natsu said

"Natsu can I tell you something?" Lucy asked

Natsu nodded.

"I was thinking about you and the others but mostly about you, for some reason I feel my chest is lighter when im around you." Lucy said looking down "I feel I don't need a care in the world. Even If you hurt my feelings I still can't stand being away from you."

Natsu's eyes widened

"I feel like I already know about you every song you sang every moment we've ever had but I can't put it out straight." Lucy added with tears sliding down her cheek " So tell me why I'm so sensitive about you why is that scarf you're wearing so familiar to me. Why do I feel sparks when I'm near you. Please Natsu I don't wanna be confused anymore just please tell me the truth!"

Natsu looked at how confused she was so he closed her lips with his own.

After a couple of seconds Natsu broke the kiss for air.

"Natsu I love you." Lucy said

"Lucy I love you too." Natsu said holding her

Back to Laylas house Nashi Pov

I felt a sudden beat in this human heart of mine so I went to grandma and asked her.

"Grandma for some reason I felt a sudden beat in my heart what does it mean?" I asked

Grandma leaned down to me.

"It mean your father finally confessed to your mother Nashi." Layla said smiling

My eyes started to twinkle with excitement as if I knew I would be included in my family.

"So father loved mommy and mommy loves father." I exclaimed

Grandma nodded.

"Natsu you better take care of my daughter." Layla whispered

"Yeah daddy take care of mommy even when I arrive." I smiled

Back to the outside

"I'm glad you love me Natsu but what about that blonde girl from your story?" Lucy asked

"Lucy the blonde girl is right…"Natsu said but was cut off by a mans laugh

"Well Well Well if it isn't my daughter and Dragon boy." Jude said with his group of men with guns

"Father.." Lucy whispered

"Lucy?" Natsu said

"Hmm?" Lucy said

"Run!" Natsu yelled as he took Lucy's hand

As Natsu took Lucy's hand they were panting in the woods but kept running.

"Natsu what is my father doing here?" Lucy asked

"Well…"Natsu said then fainted

"Natsu we have to keep running!" Lucy said shaking him

Lucy kept running with Natsu on here back she was at a dead end a cliff.

Lucy turned to see her dad and an army of soldiers.

"Give up Lucy." Her dad smirked

Back to Laylas house Layla POV

I was cooking a blueberry pie for me and Nashi when I suddenly heard Nashi scream.

I ran into the room.

"Nashi what's wrong!?"I asked

"Grandma your husband his army of men they are gonna hurt my mommy." Nashi said and fainted

"Don't let them hurt mommy." Nashi said before she completely fainted

I held Nashi in my arms and layed her on the couch.

' Jude you better not hurt our daughter or son in law.' I said and watched Nashi

Back to the woods

"Lets use a warning shot max." Jude said

Max shot the ground close to where Lucy was and Lucy started to stumble back.

"This is fun." Max said and continued shooting close to where Lucy's feet is

"Okay Max stop." Jude said

"Are you kidding? This is too much fun." Max exclaimed and continued

When Lucy stumbled back again it was the edge of the cliff she fell and screamed

"Lucy!" Jude screamed

"Lucy!" The now awoken Natsu said

Before Lucy could fall anymore a pair of arms caught her.

She looked up to see her father and why was he crying? She had no idea.

**Okay Finished this chapter it was dedicated to Mimichan55 for giving ocs I need for the movie and stuff so thanks you Mimi**


End file.
